One Moment in Time
by Obiwan456
Summary: One year after they gave up their love to commit to the Jedi, 19 year old Obi-Wan and 17 year old Siri are sent on a mission with their Masters that will cause them to come face to face with their true feeling for each other, and test their decision.
1. The Previous Year

**Obi's Mom is posting this story, not Obiwan456. This is the other story idea I had for a couple years. **

**Obi-Wan is 19, Siri is 17. **

**This story takes place one year after the events of "Secrets of the Jedi, part 1" . **

**This story is about the choice they made one year earlier to put away their love and commit to the Jedi. The mission they go on with their Masters will challenge that commitment to the max., they will be faced with feelings, emotions, and how other teens see them. Will they stay with their commitment? This has about everything in it, SiriWan, a little romance, friendship, action, angst, a little humor, some violence toward the end (part of the reason for the T rating), some hurt and comfort. I knew I wanted to do a basic story about Obi-Wan and Siri's relationship about a year after their decision, I wasn't sure about the rest of the story though. I felt like was getting in over my head trying to work out a mission story that would work with the main theme, and about gave up on it, but my son encouraged me to continue it. Once I got the story worked out, it flowed. The mission is part of the story, but this is really about Obi-Wan and Siri, and the testing of their decision. **

******This story is complete, I will be posting the next chapter about once a week, probably on Fridays, till completed. I hope everyone will enjoy this, and please let me know what you think. **

One Moment in Time, a Siri-Wan story.

"Chapter 1: The Previous Year

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood with his Master Qui-Gon Ginn just to the left of the center of the council room. Just to their right stood Adi Gallia with her Padawan Siri Tachi. Obi-Wan and Siri looked straight ahead to the council members, keeping their eyes forward and their memories locked. This was the first mission the two teams were going to be sent on together since their mission one year ago to rescue a 9 year old boy, Taly, with his parents. During that mission Obi-Wan and Siri had discovered their love for each other, but because of the code that forbids attachments, chose to put away their love for the order. It was not an easy choice.

One year ago, almost to the day, Siri had backed away from Obi-Wan in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, making him promise never to remind her of what they had so briefly shared, then ran from the room, crying, "May the force be with you." Tears streaming down her face she had run straight to the training rooms, where she viciously trained against the droids, deftly blocking blaster bolts, leaping and twirling in a whirlwind of pent up emotions. After about 45 minutes of non-stop action, she had stopped, turned off the training droids and, exhausted, went to the womens locker rooms to take a shower, intending after that to go to her room and sleep..if she could. She went into the shower stall, getting ready to undress, but instead pressed her hands against the walls of the shower, head down, trying to command her heart to stop breaking, to no avail. Two other padawan girls came into the room while she stood there. They were just a little younger than she was, and she could hear their animated talk...about padawan boys, especially the older ones.

"Don't you wish we could have attachments?" said one.

"Not really, but sometimes I guess, " said the other, "why do you ask?"

"Well, there are a few boys who are sooo cute, and so nice I wish we could like each other as more than friends." she sighed.

"Well, yeah, Garen Muln is really cute, with his longer dark hair,"

"Yeah, but theres one guy who is even cuter than him".

"Who is that?" asked the other one.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Oh, yeah, definitely. Don't you just love those big blue eyes and long lashes, the few times he's ever looked at me, I thought I'd melt".

"They look more gray to me, but I know what you mean" said the other, "and when he smiles! He just lights up a room!" the two girls sighed longlingly.

"Yeah, Siri is so lucky, she gets to go on all those missions with him. I wonder if they've ever.."

Siri had enough. She stalked out of the shower stall, glaring at the two girls who looked surprised and a little guilty.

"Oh, Hi, Siri, we didn't see you!" Said one,

"I know, and do you think it's wise for padawan girls to be talking like you are?"

She didn't wait for an answer, but headed back into the training room, where she viciously attacked the training droids again.

Some time later, Adi Gallia, who had been with Qui-Gon and Yoda, trying to comfort Taly on the loss of his parents, had been apprised of the situation by Qui-Gon. She went in search of her Padawan, feeling her distress in their bond. She knew where she could find her, as this was a favorite way for Siri to release stress. She found Siri savagely attacking the droids in the training room, having already destroyed several. Adi shouted her name, but Siri didn't hear her at first. Adi went up to her, grabbed her lightsaber wrist. Siri looked at her surprised, then she seemed to deflate, her lightsaber dropping to the floor. Adi was not an emotional person, and she knew Siri was not normally so emotional either, but she could see this was an unusual situation. She looked into Siri's tear stained, heartbroken blue eyes, and wrapped her arms around her. Siri seemed to collapse in her arms, burying her face in Adi's shoulder and sobbed. She led her to a bench where she sobbed a long while. Then Adi retrieved Siri's lightsaber with the force, and took her to their room where Siri collapsed exhausted onto her bed, Adi having given her a sleep suggestion.

"Rest now, child", she spoke soothingly to her, smoothing her hair from her eyes and softly stroking her tear stained cheek. Adi walked out of her room, tears standing in her eyes. She brushed them away impatiently, but her heart was grieved to see her usually tough padawan so broken.

As soon as Siri had run out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Obi-Wan stood in the spray of the fountains, letting his tears fall freely. He finally sunk to his knees, doubling over onto the ground and curling up within himself, his face on his arms, sobbing in the pain. He didn't think he could stand it. One minute she was in his arms, ever so briefly, the next she was running from them. He knew they were making the right decision, but why did it have to hurt so much?

After what seemed like a long, long time, his sobs subsided somewhat, and exhaustion started taking over. Three days without sleep, plus the grief of what had just happened, had sapped Obi-Wan of just about every bit of strength he had left. He wearily rose to his feet, and stumbled out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It was evening meal time, and he could hear the happy chattering of Padawans, initiates and Knights heading to the cafeteria. He wanted no part of it, couldn't even fathom taking a bite of anything. He headed the opposite direction, wanting only to get to his room and go to sleep.

Garen and Reeft met him as he turned the corner toward the lift to take him to his quarters.

"Hey, Obi-Wan! You're back!" exclaimed Reeft happily, "How was the mission?".

"F..fine, it went ok. We stopped the bad guys". Obi-Wan replied, trying to sound normal but failing, keeping his eyes on the lifts, not wanting to really talk to anyone at that moment.

"Woh, Obi, you look really upset about something", Garen said, "Want to talk about it?"

"Un,..no..thanks, Garen" Obi-Wan stammered, REALLY wanting to escape at that moment, not sure how long he could stand up. "Just really tired, three days..no sleep, and all"

He moved past them and they looked puzzled and concerned at their friend. "Well, ok, we'll see you tomorrow then". Garen said.

Obi-Wan gave a small backhanded wave and went for the lifts, praying he wouldn't run into anyone else. He hated brushing them off like that, but he just couldn't face his friends right now. He got into the lift and headed for his quarters.

Qui-Gon Ginn had been with Yoda, Adi and Tali since Siri had run into the Room of a Thousand Fountains with the news that Taly's Parents had been killed. He sat, quietly offering comfort along with Adi to a stunned, inconsolable 9 year old boy, while Yoda saw to arrangements for Taly's care. Qui-Gon felt so sad for the boy, and regretted that they were unable to protect his parents. His thoughts every so often went to the young man he left desolate in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, knowing that he and Siri was coming to a decision that would either way affect their lives. He knew they would make the right decision, but he also knew the heartbreak that would be involved. He felt a surge in the force within himself, and he knew it was from Obi-Wan, he just about couldn't stop the gasp of grief that almost escaped him. Yoda came back with the Senate representative from Taly's home planet and a child care advocate to take Taly to a place where he would be safe. Qui-Gon and Adi said their good-byes to him, and they watched a lost, lonely little boy being led away.

"Poor boy", Adi said, "I hope he's going to be ok."

"Oh, I have a feeling about him," Qui-Gon replied, "He's going to be fine."

Then Yoda looked at the two masters with sad eyes, and said, "Go to your Padawans, you should." He quietly walked away, his gimer stick tapping on the floor.

Adi turned to Qui-Gon and said "Does that have anything to do with the peculiar feeling I felt from Siri a while ago?"

"Yes, I was going to tell you about that." Qui-Gon said. He told her what had happened while they were absent from their Padawans during that 4 days, and afterward, ending with the confrontation in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He said he had left them there to come to Taly, and he believes they came to the very difficult, but correct decision.

Adi, looking very startled and concerned about her Padawan, said, "I need to find her". She nodded to Qui-Gon and left quickly to get to Siri.

Qui-Gon also wanted to find Obi-Wan, so he got back to the Temple as quickly as he could. He ran to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, and didn't see Obi-Wan anywhere. He didn't think Obi-Wan would be in the mood for eating and chattering but he went to the cafeteria anyway, to be sure. He looked around the busy, noisy room and didn't see him..no surprise there. He started to leave, but Garen saw him and called out,

"Master Qui-Gon! Are you looking for Obi-Wan?"

"Yes," he answered, "do you know where he is?"

"Well, not for sure, but it looked like he was heading for his quarters. He looked really tired, and that something had upset him. He didn't say much when I asked".

"Hmm", said Qui-Gon, not wanting to give anything away, "Thank you, Garen, I will see to him".

Qui-gon turned and left, heading for their quarters. He walked into the door, and walked quietly into Obi-Wan's room, where he found his heartbroken Padawan curled up on his bed, fully clothed, hands grasping his pillow tightly and sound asleep, dried tears streaking his face. Qui-Gon's heart broke to see him that way. He gently pulled of his boots, and Obi-Wan moaned a little, turning in his bed. Then he took the blanket and covered his Padawan, brushing a stray tear off of his cheek, he gently kissed Obi-Wan's forehead and quietly left the room. Then he softly wept, both for his Obi-Wan, and the remembrance of a heartbreak he had not so long ago endured when Tahl, his love, had been killed. He silently cursed a code he had not agreed with for a long time, but had to enforce because it was a code they lived under to be Jedi. He hoped fervently that somehow, someday that infernal code against all attachments could be changed.

It took Obi-Wan and Siri a long time before they could stand to be even in the same room together. They avoided each other, and Yoda had agreed with Qui-Gon and Adi that perhaps they shouldn't go on any more missions together for awhile. Both teams kept busy with many missions (apart from each other), and Qui-Gon always noticed a lightening of Obi-Wan's spirit whenever they were away from the temple. They stayed away as much as possible. Occasionally it happened that Obi-Wan and Siri had to be in a room together, for a class or training exercise. They were always cordial to each other, and worked together when they had to, but there was no interaction between them. They were upbeat and normal with everyone else and Garen was curious about it, knowing how close friends they had been, but neither Obi-Wan nor Siri was inclined to open up to him about it. He could guess though, and felt bad for them.

Qui-Gon and Adi decided after about six months of this to schedule a few sparring matches between the two Padawans. At first they were very reluctant, but after a few rounds, and possibly to take some of the pent up frustrations out on each other, their competitive natures took over and they sparred for several rounds, each one getting the upper hand against the other. A few times of these sparring sessions, and the ice that had formed between them started to melt. They smiled a little more at each other, teased a little more, a little shyly at first, but after awhile, seemed to be friends again. Qui-Gon and Adi were relieved.

So here they four stood, having endured and been changed by the events of a year ago, awaiting instructions on this new mission.


	2. The Mission

**Obi's Mom here. This chapter is a set up of the mission, with a little Obi-Siri time in the second half. I made up a planet, and the people and a couple animals mentioned later in the story are all OC's. Any similarities to other planets, animals or people are unintentional. Of course, the main characters are the property of George Lucas and Jude Watson. **

**A big thank you to all who reviewed. I love to know what you think. **

**~Obi's Mom (borrowing my son's acct. to post this...Thank you, son! )**

Chapter 2, The Mission

"To Verde 4, you will go." Yoda instructed them.

Mace Windu explained, "There are two political factions on the planet Verde 4, in the mid-rim sector. They are arguing over mining rights in a large area of neutral land that rests between their territories. The heads of the two territories, Chancellor Logan Bendi of the Verdite Upper faction, and Chancellor Moak Loman on the Verdite Lower, and their respective councils have been locked in a bitter debate over this parcel of land, arguing who should get the primary mining rights. The Verdite Lower claims part ownership of the land, and wishes to share equally in the mining rights, which would much improve their lifestyle. The Verdite Upper disputes that, saying the Verdite Lower have never own mines, and wouldn't know how to run them properly, and feel they should retain sole rights to any mining on their planet.

Qui-Gon sighed tiredly, and Yoda said, "To say something you wish, Qui-Gon, hmm?"

Qui-gon spoke what the others were thinking but wouldn't say, "It sounds like the same kind of warring factions we have negotiated time after time on planet after planet."

"Yes," Mace agreed, 'Unfortunately, mining rights are an all too common reason for wars and disputes on too many planets, and yes, we have been sent to negotiate on more than our share, but the head of the Verdite Lower territory, Moak Loman, has asked us to intervene, and perhaps negotiate a compromise between the two factions."

Obi-Wan spoke up, "Is the head of the Verdite Upper willing to negotiate? They sound pretty set on their side of the argument."

"They have agreed to sit down with neutral negotiators on this matter, but they have made no promises to compromise. Your work will be cut out for you." Mace said. "And", he paused, "there is another problem".

"A group of young people there are. For the factions making much trouble, appear they to be." said Yoda.

Mace explained, "The Chancellor of Verdite Lower, Chancellor Loman, is concerned that a group of youngsters from his territory, mostly in their late teens, may be involved in some protests against the mining."

"Do they have a law against protest?" asked Obi-Wan.

"There is, but on only minor charges, but he is concerned because there have been more aggressive acts of vandalism within the last couple of months, mainly against the Verdite Upper, ..a couple of buildings burned, a fire, a bridge was blown up, but there have been no injuries so far."

"Well, thats good to know, but what have they to do with this mining dispute?" Adi asked.

"The Verdite Upper Chancellor is accusing Chancellor Loman of paying these kids to commit acts of terrorism and vandalism against the Verdite Upper in retaliation for denying their claim to mining rights. He cannot prove these allegations, but he insists there be an investigation. Chancellor Loman denies this, and claims there must be another factor in this. He knows many of these kids, and says before about 3 months ago they never caused any problems. He maintains these kids are not responsible for these acts."

"Undercover, go, Obi-wan and Siri must. This group of youngsters, infiltrate, they must. Uncover the truth, they will." Yoda said.

Mace said, "Yes, and Qui-gon, you and Adi must meet with both sides of the factions and try to bring them to a compromise that will satisfy both parties."

"Leave, tomorrow first light, you will."

"May the force be with you." said Mace.

Obi-Wan and Siri glanced at each other after they walked through the council doors. Qui-Gon turned to them and said "Well, it appears we have some work to do tonight. Obi-Wan, you and Siri get some information on the planet and kind of clothes the kids wear on Verde 4, and we will do more research on the situation."

The teens nodded and set off for the Library computers. They entered through the doors and Siri said, "Lets go to this one",

She chose a computer console nearest the entrance.

Obi-Wan agreed and sat down next to Siri. There was still an air of uneasiness between them, but having come a long way in becoming friends again, they were soon chatting and discussing the different styles of the teens on the planet.

"Oh my, I could just see you wearing that," Siri snickered, when a picture of a young man wearing heavy black eye makeup, skin tight black pants, spiked boots, torn tunic with chains, and jet black spiked hair came up on the console.

"Oh please, no, let there be another way", Obi-Wan groaned, his hands covering his eyes. Siri snickered again.

"And what about this?" Obi-Wan smirked when a picture of a girl with very revealing tight, nearly shear pink tunic appeared, her hair done in pink and green spikes, and wearing black spiked boots also.

Siri's face paled.."I hope I don't have to wear anything like that," she whispered.

The kids on the pictures were almost all human, Verde 4 being a human planet, but there were a few other humanoid kids in the mix. These pics were from an archive of the Verdite Upper high school in the Upper territory.

"Aren't there any pictures of the Verdite Lower kids, to know if they wear the same kind of styles?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm not seeing any," Siri replied, "I guess they don't warrant the attention of the more prominent kids".

"Oh, wait, here's something." Obi-Wan said, pointing to a short sidebar on the article they had been looking at. "Verdite Lower teens wear a more simple style common with humanoid species around the Galaxy, colorful tunics, boots, some wear black pants and jackets, a few might favor the more outlandish styles of their prominent counterparts, but overall they dress less for attention compared to the Verdite Upper teens."

"Whew, thats a relief" Siri sighed. "Sounds pretty much like most kids from human worlds, so we could probably just modify a couple of old tunics, and maybe find you some black pants or something."

"And that way we can hide our lightsabers from them," Obi-Wan pointed out.

Siri nodded in agreement. They then studied the information on the planet itself. "Sounds like a beautiful place", said Siri. "Come on, lets go find some clothes". They got up and Obi-Wan had a thought, "Do you think theres any info on the group of kids we're infiltrating?"

"I don't know, but I doubt it. Sounds like a pretty recent thing". Siri said, 'but lets look".

She found a short article, reading half to herself and half to Obi-Wan "Hmmm. lets see, burned buildings, a blown up bridge, it says some carry knives and blasters, but no one has been hurt so far, and also there have only been allegations, but no proof that these kids are involved in the vandalism."

"Thats good, but if they are doing these things, why?" Obi-Wan said.

Siri shook her head, got up and turned off the console and said "Come on, lets go".

Qui-Gon commed Obi-Wan at that moment. Obi-Wan answered, "Yes, Master."

"How is it going?", Qui-Gon asked.

"Good, we found information on styles. The kids on the Verdite Lower side dress pretty much like most kids on other human worlds, in tunics and some in black pants and jackets, some with a few chains. We found out that some of the gang we'll be infiltrating carry blasters and knives also. Most of the the kids on Verdite Upper side dress very outlandishly, mostly for attention. We won't have to dress like them, will we?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No I don't think so" Qui-Gon said, " We researched the Archives, then went to some of the shops here in the shopping district. There is a store called "the Lucas-Watson Intergalactic Clotheries" we read about that feature clothing from many worlds, Verde 4 being one of them. We thought we'd stop in there and see if they have anything for you and Siri. We'll be back after while". Qui-Gon ended the comm.

Obi-Wan looked at Siri.."They.."

"I heard.." Siri sighed, "I wonder why they didn't come get us. We could have chosen items ourselves."

Obi-Wan shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe with so much to do till morning, they felt they could just get it done faster this way."

"Maybe", Siri agreed, "Oh well, suits me, I hate shopping anyway. Well, may as well get our stuff packed."

Obi-Wan nodded. "See you later". They parted, going toward their own quarters, Obi-Wan saw Garen strolling towards him and smiled.

"Hey Garen, you're back!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, clapping his friend on the shoulder. Garen had been gone for the last three months on a mission with his master.

"Yup, good to be back". Garen said, brushing back his long, dark hair. "I see you and Siri are friends again. Thats good to know. What happened between you two, anyway?"

Obi-Wan's face clouded for a moment. "It was nothing, Garin, we're past it now. So tell me about your mission." They walked down the hall together, arms on each other's shoulders in comfortable companionship as two young Padawan girls passed them. They looked wide-eyed at the two young men, and after they passed, the girls looked at each other and giggled. Obi-Wan and Garen turned and glanced at them in puzzlement, shrugged and continued down the hall.


	3. The Mission Begins

**Obi's Mom here again. **

**Okay, so I decided to post the next chapter earlier than Friday, hope no one minds. I'll post chapter 4 on Friday probably. **

**This chapter is more about the mission, and we see Obi-Wan and Siri for the first time in their disguises, and what they think about them and each other. Enjoy! **

Chapter 3, The Mission Begins

Early the next morning, the two teams loaded their gear onto the transport they were taking. Siri and Obi-Wan sleepily put their gear away and helped Qui-Gon and Adi finish getting the transport ready. Adi sat in the pilot's chair, Siri next to her on the co-pilot's seat. They ran all the checks, set the nav controls and took off. After awhile, Siri traded with Qui-Gon who sat in the co-pilots seat to talk to Adi, and Siri sat in the back with Obi-Wan. They didn't speak for a long while, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence as it was a few months ago. They dozed some as they sat.

They had been in hyperspace for awhile when Qui-Gon and Adi came back to them, asking, "Are you two hungry?"

"Always," Obi-Wan grinned. Siri smiled and nodded.

They were in a small but nice transport with a small storage unit for eating, and small bunks set in two compartments in the back. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan was in one compartment, and Adi and Siri in the other. There was just enough room in the compartments for changing and there was a very small refresher unit in the back.

They got out some food from the storage on board, and as they ate, Qui-Gon suggestion they all tell what they learned about the planet and the mission.

Qui-Gon began, "Chancellor Loman arranged a small house for us on the outskirts of the city in their territory, not far from the land in question. We won't arrive till late tomorrow, so we won't begin our mission really till the morning after that. Obi-Wan, why don't you begin?"

Obi-Wan nodded and said, "The planet is a human world, although a few other humanoid species do live there. Verde 4 is a green, rich planet with rolling hills and trees, lots of wildlife. One side, the Verdite Upper, is a large prosperous city with suburbs, on the other side of the city is wilderness and land they have controlled for many years, with farming, orchards, and wildlife they enjoy and hunt, along with hilly, rocky terraine they have mined for years for Aurodium, hence their great prosperity. For years they've hired their laborors from Verdite Lower side to do the mining and farming for them, paying them a minimal wage, but enough they could live on.

Siri continued: "The Verdite Lower also have a small city, not nearly as prosperous as the Verdite Upper. Other than the farmers who work the Upper Farm territories, and mines, the Lower residents have workhouses where clothing and other commodities are made, and they have traded with the Upper Verdite territory for many years, trading their goods and services for the fruit and other products from the farms. They mostly hunt their own animals, there is wildlife abundantly on both side of the territories. On the other side of the Verdite Lower city is mostly large stretches of sand leading to a sea that covers the rest of the planet, ending at the other shore of the Upper side. The Verdite Lower make part of their wages from the vessels they send out to capture the underwater sea creatures for food and delicacies. They live on them also, and use them to trade with the Upper side. Although they do not enjoy all the luxuries of the Verdite Upper, they do live comfortably."

"Does the Upper side have fishing vessels also?" Adi asked.

"They have some, but their beaches are mostly resort beaches for their residents. There are some who fish for sport, and there are water sports also." Siri replied.

"How do Verdite Lower workers get to the Verdite Upper farms and mines to work?" asked Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan replied, "There is a 2 hour commute on Air Transport to the Upper farming and mining regions. Most leave 2 hours before daybreak, take the commute, work till after mid meal, sometime in the mid-afternoon, the take the commute home. They are usually home for the evening with their families, but it does make for long days. Some choose to stay in the Upper farm regions till their scheduled days off, then come home."

Qui-Gon and Adi nodded, satisfied that the Padawans had done their homework. Then Adi began,

"The Verdite Upper Council sent a team of scientists to the neutral land in between the territorities. They discovered that land is rich in ore, and laid claim to it. The problem is both territories have shared that land for many years, both sides using it for hunting, camping and other outdoor activities, and many of the Lower residents keep small gardens on small parcels of the land. It's been a peaceful agreement for many, many years, until now. The Verdite Lower have also claimed this land, claiming because they share ownership, they should have a say in it's treatment. They were concerned that mining will destroy the lush, green land in between their territories, killing off wildlife and fauna, and rendering it an eyesore and useless. The Upper claim they have solved that problem by purchasing underminers that will explore carefully chosen areas of the land, and then send in droids to extract the ore. Much of the lush topsoil will remain intact, and they promise to refill in the holes made from the finished mining and restore the top soil to as close to its original nature as possible, thereby keeping loss of wildlife or enjoyment of the land to a minimum. The Lower council carefully studied this plan, sending out many inquiries to other worlds who have used this type of mining, and being satisfied that this would be the best way to mine the land, now wants a share in the mining rights."

"Thats sounds reasonable", Obi-Wan said.

"You would think so, but the Verdite Upper disagree. You heard what Mace said, the Upper Faction feels that since they've always run the mines, they should retain complete control of them, paying the Lower side wages, just like they've always done. The Lower faction argues that with droids doing much of the work, there won't be as many jobs available, and besides, they feel this is their chance to be as prosperous as the Verdite Upper, and they don't understand why the Upper Territory don't want to give them that chance".

"Yeah, its called greed", Siri commented distastefully. "But where does this group of kids come in? It doesn't make sense that the Verdite Upper accuses the Lower Chancellor of using these teens to protest the mining of the land."

"Why not?" asked Adi.

"Because it's the Verdite Lower, Chancellor Loman, who asked for our help. Why would he want our help in negotiating and also be paying these kids to commit acts of terrorism? That just doesn't make sense to me."

"Me neither, Padawan. Something else is going on here, I think, we just need to find out what it is."

Qui-Gon spoke again, "As with just about any world, there have always been kids who hang out, and it's no different here. The difference is that till about three months ago, these kids were just ordinary kids, hanging out, partying, doing what kids do. But about three months ago they appeared to get more organized. After the schools closed for break, the attacks began: a warehouse fire, a bridge exploded, and some other property damage has taken place in the Upper Territory. There have also been protest signs and graffiti on the Verdit Lower side, but the vandalism has pretty exclusively been on the Verdite Upper. If the Lower Chancellor or even a council member isn't responsible, there may be a third party who is. That's what you and Siri need to find out, Obi-Wan."

"What does the graffiti say?" Siri asked.

"Stop the mining", "Don't destroy our land", general anti-mining protest signs, not too different from what we've seen before on other worlds."

"Couldn't the kids just be concerned about the mining of the land, and it not be anything more sinister than that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's possible, but we can't rule out that there may be more to it than that." Qui-Gon replied.

He paused, looking at Obi-Wan and Siri, an unsettled look on his face for a moment. Obi-Wan and Siri glanced at each other uncomfortably.

Obi-Wan said, "Is there anything wrong, Master?"

Qui-Gon blinked, and looked at them and relaxed, saying, "No, everything is fine. You and Siri should just go out together the first day we're there and see what happens. Let the force guide you."

The teens nodded, and talked between themselves for a moment. Adi looked at Qui-Gon, concerned, "What did you feel?"

Qui-Gon shook his head, "Nothing very clear, Adi, just a feeling. I don't think this is going to be a very easy mission for them."

Adi sighed, "When is it ever? Especially when we're with you two".

Obi-Wan and Siri looked expectantly at their masters. Qui-Gon said, "Thats about it. Just be careful, you two."

Obi-Wan wondered why Qui-Gon would say something like that. He wasn't getting a bad feeling about it, yet anyway. He shook it off as Adi changed the subject.

"Are you ready to see the clothes we got for your mission?"

"Sure, why not," Siri agreed.

Obi-Wan nodded agreement, and Adi got a bag from her compartment, and opened it. "Siri, here is a tunic much like the girls wear on Verde4." Siri picked up the light blue wrap around tunic and a darker blue sash with black boots and the blue hair tie to match. Her nose crinkled in distaste. Adi said, "The merchant said this is the latest fashion there." Siri tunic was simple enough, but had a trimmed wrap around bodice and a v neck style. Siri's eyebrows went up, "This isn't going to be..um..."

"No, I don't think so" smiled Adi. "Go try it on."

Siri disappeared into the back and after a little while came back out, looking a little chagrined at the outfit. "This is so....feminine!" she snorted with disgust.

"I know, dear" Adi said, "but it's the most modest I could find. You should have seen some of the alternatives!".

Siri looked really lovely in the tunic. The soft blue of the tunic brought out her blonde hair and seemed to make her blue eyes sparkle more than usual. It wrapped around her waste and was tied in the back with the sash. The tunic fit snugly, showing out a very pretty figure, and stopped above her knees, with black heeled boots that came up almost to her knees . The top of tunic v necked down, but not enough to be too revealing.

Obi-Wan watched her, his heart beating a little faster, he felt flushed and turned away. "This may be too soon", he thought nervously to himself. He saw Qui-Gon watching him, and tried to smile and nod to him, but only managed a crooked uncomfortable grin. He pushed the feelings away and made himself think about anything else. For some reason the code came to the front of his mind, so he recited it to himself. Qui-Gon nodded approvingly and looked again at Siri as she grimaced at the girly stuff.

"Master, are you sure about this?" She asked miserably.

Adi smiled and said, "Padawan, it will be ok. It's only for a few days."

She sighed, then thought, "Where am I going to put my lightsaber?"

Adi answered, "There is a cloak that comes with it". She pulled out a dark blue cloak, that wrapped around the shoulders and clasped at the neck. She also pulled out black pants.

Siri saw the cloak, and said, "Blue! Why is everything so blue?" She put the cloak on and it hid most of what the rest had revealed, much to her relief.

Then she saw the black pants and grabbed them, saying, "Yes, these will definitely help".

Qui-Gon pulled out clothes for Obi-wan, saying, "Here are your things, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan picked up the black pants, a long black jacket and boots, noting the chain hanging from the jacket. "Is there a tunic with this?" he asked.

Qui-Gon gave him a dark green short shirt that is worn under the Jacket.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Do you think my lightsaber will hide under this jacket?" Obi-Wan asked

"I think so," Qui-Gon replied, "and Siri, if your cloak doesn't hide your lightsaber very well, Obi-Wan may have to carry it for you."

"Fine." Siri said grumpily.

Obi-Wan smiled at her and went back to change. He wasn't sure he wanted to come back out.

"Um, Master, I think these pants are a little tight", he said plaintively from the his quarters. Siri grinned, her eyes showing her amusement.

Obi-Wan came out of the back, and Siri hid the gasp that nearly escaped from her. She disguised it in a small hic-up, and blushed, saying, "Excuse me".

The pants were nearly skin tight, and the long black jacket stopped at his knees. The dark green shirt wrapped around his waist, stopping just above his pants. Obi-Wan closed the jacket, clasping it together. It fit tightly around his waist, flared at the bottom and opened at the top, revealing the top of the green shirt. The chain hung from the third button and hooked on a pocket below.

Adi said to Obi-Wan, "Oh, I nearly forgot, we got this for you, also."

She pulled out a wig made of black hair. Obi-Wan's jaw dropped with dismay,

"I don't really have to wear that, do I?" he asked.

"Yes, you do." Said Qui-Gon sternly, "And I will hear no arguments about it."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said with not much enthusiasm.

Qui-Gon smiled. "It would be best for both of you if you weren't recognized as a Jedi Padawan. We don't know how many people on Verde 4 have seen a padawan's braid, but we just felt we shouldn't take chances. We're not going to cut your braid, so this is what we came up with."

"Ok, but why black?" Obi-Wan asked dismally.

"Well," said Adi, "It was either that or bright orange, and we didn't think you'd want that."

"Oh, definitely,." Said Obi-Wan, now thinking the black wig wasn't that bad.

"Here, let me help you," Adi said. She scooped Obi-Wan's braid up onto his head, and combed down the ponytail on the back of his head so it would lay flat, then she put the wig on him.

"Feel just behind your left ear." she said.

Obi-Wan did so and felt a tiny button.

"Push it twice" Adi instructed.

Obi-Wan did so, and the wig conformed to his head, sealing it onto him with no seams. The hair looked completely natural on him. The hair was a bit long, falling almost to his shoulders, with wisps of hair that hung in his eyes.

"We'll cut the hair of course, but the wig is very secure, no one can pull it off and you can fight, dance, swim, anything, and it won't budge. To release it, just push that same button once, and it comes right off." Adi said. Obi-Wan nodded, and Adi stepped back to see the effect on both Obi-Wan and Siri. She was stunned, glancing at Qui-Gon.

"Um, Qui-Gon, are you sure we're doing the right thing here?" she whispered, glancing at him worriedly.

Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows, looking at the two attractive Padawans, "I hope so, Adi, but I don't see doing anything else at this point, do you?"

"No, I guess not." Adi sighed.

Siri had been extremely aware of Obi-Wan ever since he came back into the room. The black hair framing Obi-Wans face seemed to make his eyes stand out more than usual. She had never seen him in anything other than his Jedi tunic and with the total ensemble she was looking at now, with his trim frame, broad shoulders and bright blue-gray eyes lit up by the smile he just gave Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan posed quite a striking figure. Siri suddenly averted her eyes and wandered to the front of the transport, supposedly to check the nav controls.

"Force, why does he have to be so darn good looking?" she thought to herself, she grabbed a durasheet sitting on the front of the cabin and fanned herself. When Adi looked at her puzzled, she shrugged, blushing and said "Uh..it's warm in here with these clothes on".

"Well, change then," said Adi. "You two won't need these things till day after tomorrow anyway".

Both teens went back to their quarters in relief, both thinking, "What were the masters thinking?"

Qui-Gon watched them both, chuckling to himself. Adi looked at him, puzzled.

He said, "I just hope we can survive this mission."

Adi asked, "Do you think it was a mistake to agree to this mission? I'm starting to think this could get difficult for them..it's not been that long..."

'I know", Qui-Gon said, "But they have to learn to work together in many situations. This is just one of them. If they remember they are on a mission, and that they are Jedi, I think they will be fine."

Adi nodded in agreement. "I hope so" she said softly.

"Me too" Qui-Gon said to himself.


	4. Meeting Marcus

Chapter 4 Meeting Marcus

Late the next day (4th day in Verde terms), their Space Transport landed on the space port in the Verdite Lower region. The Jedi stepped out into a twilight of cool refreshing air, clear sky and their one sun almost on the horizon. They enjoyed the feel of the cool evening air after the stuffiness of the transport. Two Representatives from Chancellor Loman's office were there to greet them. The near-human woman who greeted them was tall with short cut white hair and light green skin, with large yellow-green luminous eyes . She wore a smart business tunic, and carried herself with an air of authority. Accompanying her was a short, thin man with thin orange hair and green eyes, who seemed the nervous sort. He also wore a business tunic, but did not carry the authoritative air of his companion.

"Welcome, Noble Jedi, I am Ilse Starhaven, Chancellor Loman's personal assistant. This is Jorm Malcove, who sees to the housing and hospitality of our guests. He will be showing you to your temporary home."

Qui-Gon bowed, and said, "Thank you. I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, this is Master Adi Gallia, her Padawan learner, Siri Tachi, and My padawan learner, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

They all bowed, and returned their greetings.

"If you will go with Mr. Malcove, he will take you to your house. Master Qui-Gon, the first meeting is set to take place after noon meal sixth day, the day after tomorrow."

"Oh," Qui-Gon said, "Is there a reason for the delay?"

"Not really, only that Chancellor Bendi said he is unable to meet tomorrow, he has other commitments he must attend to. The soonest he's available according to his assistant is sixth day after noon meal."

"Very well," said Qui-Gon, "We will spend tomorrow getting acquainted with your lovely planet."

"Chancellor Loman would like to meet with you and your team tomorrow for a short briefing if that would be acceptable."

"That would be fine", Qui-Gon said, "Just let us know when."

"I will contact you tomorrow morning, then." Said Ms Starhaven.

Qui-Gon gave her his contact information and she bowed and said goodnight.

Jorm Malcove cleared his throat nervously. "If you'll follow me," he said tersely, "my land transport is over here." He lead the way as the Jedi followed.

Obi-Wan got the impression the man was not used to being around Jedi and was a little nervous about it.

"Have you always been a Verdite resident?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, Yes," The man answered quickly, "wouldn't think of going anywhere else. Here we are, if you'll just step in." He opened the sliding doors of the transport, and the Jedi took their seats. The man jumped into the drivers seat and started it up.

"It will take about 30 minutes to get to our destination. Buckle Up!" He sped off.

The evening was deepening, but the Jedi was able to make out a large sandy beach to their right as they took off from the spaceport. They could see the sea beyond the beaches in the distance, with tiny dots of fishing vessels out on the water. Waves lapped onto the shores, and they could hear the distant pleasant sound of it. The transport turned inland and they headed into the Verdite Lower city, not a huge city, the buildings were far from the massive sky structures of Coruscant.

Jorm Malcome explained,"Our city here is small enough that you can usually walk to most places. Even from the house you'll be staying in it only take a little while to walk into the market area near down town, and then just a little longer to get into downtown. You can use speeders, of course if you wish, but I think you'll fine the walking pleasant with our temperate climate."

"Walking is fine," Qui-Gon said,

"To get over to the big city in the Upper Territory, you will need to get an air transport, a speeder, or purchase a ticket to take the public air transport. The cost is minimal, and there are shuttles back and forth between the cities several time a day. It takes about an hour to get over the neutral land into the Upper city."

He grew quiet, and the Jedi looked around the city as they went. The mostly durasteel buildings averaged 10-15 stories high, with small 2-3 story buildings wedged in between, and small shops dotted the corners and street sides. All were quiet now in the evening, but would be bustling with business come the morning light. As they sped past buildings, the city began to give way to housing, houses dotted the landscape, newer ones made of duracrete, and some of the older ones made of the wood taken off the land. Many 2-3 story structures lined the streets with wide open manicured lawns, some children were playing in the darkening streets with parents watching. Qui-Gon smiled at the peacefulness of this place, he hoped this would not be an unpleasant stay.

As they neared the edge of the neighborhoods, the houses thinned out, and they could see much older, smaller dwellings in the distances dotting the landscape, but they soon turned into a nice, newer street near the edge of the land in question, a large open land that loomed upon them as they neared. In the far distance they could make out a huge metropolis not totally unlike Coruscant, except this was all on the ground level. They knew this was the Verdite Upper city.

Jorm pulled up to a small, but nice little house made of duracrete and stopped. It was a single story house with a large front window and a nice lawn in front. Across the street from it was the land stretching out before them. The Jedi stepped out, and looked around them appreciatively. Qui-Gon smiled, the living force was alive here, he could feel it all around him. He glanced at Obi-Wan, who nodded with a smile. He could feel it, too. He looked up and noted two distant moons cradling the night sky. He knew a third one would be rising later, and would be out most of the day, barely seen in the bright sky of daylight.

Jorm gave Qui-Gon four sets of coded cards for the front door. He in turn gave one to each of his companions. He inserted the card into the slot at the door and the door slid open.

Jorm said, "With it being a late arrival, I took the liberty of having my helpers lay out some food for you, if you are hungry. The cooling unit and shelves have been stocked for your convenience, however if there is anything you desire that is not here, there is an all night market up the street on the corner." He pointed in the direction the market was.

"I'm sure we have everything we need." Qui-Gon responded with a bow, "We thank you for you hospitality."

Jorm seemed to relax some and bowed with a small smile, "Enjoy your stay, then. Good night." and with that he took his leave.

The Jedi looked around the house to get a feel of it. They were standing in the main living area, with two sofas, two chairs and tables with lamps. There were paintings done by local artists on the walls, and a holonet unit in the corner. To the right of the living area was a small kitchen with a table seating four. Adi and Siri opened doors in the kitchen, exploring. Off the back of the kitchen was a sliding door that led to an enclosed garden complete with trees and floral arrangements and a small fountain in the center. The Jedi were delighted, this would be fine for meditations and kata practice.

They went to the back of the house where they saw two bedrooms, each with two beds. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan took the one on the left side of the hall, Adi and Siri took the right side room across the hall. At the end of the hall was a large refresher, complete with shower, large tub, with sinks and mirrors for grooming. Towels and cleansing needs were stocked on the shelves of the room.

After they settled in, they went to the kitchen to try some of the food left for them. There was a delicately prepared white meat in a delicious cream sauce, with fresh fruits, a green leafy salad, a soft tasty bread, and tea or juice. They enjoyed their meal, talking about their first impressions, then they began to prepare for the coming days.

Adi took the wig out and placed it back on Obi-Wan's head. He had a bit of a long suffering look to him as Adi snipped at the long hair, trimming it and shaping it. Siri grinned at his misery,

"Awww, poor Obi-Wan," she said, snickering. He glared at her.

"Leave him alone, Siri," Adi warned, "There, see what you think."

Qui-Gon looked it over approvingly. "You did well, Adi, much better than I would have." The hair had been trimmed up above his collar, and partially covered his ears. She had combed the front bangs to the side, but as soon as he moved, wisps of hair had fallen back over his face, but it no longer fell into his eyes.

"There is something about that black hair that makes his eyes stand out", Siri thought to herself.

"You look so totally different, Obi-Wan," she said. "I probably wouldn't even recognize you if I just saw you on the street..I mean, if I didn't know your force signature." she said.

"Well, I guess thats the idea," Obi-Wan replied, shrugging.

"Speaking of that," Qui-Gon said, "I don't think you should introduce yourselves with your real names when you meet these kids. The two Councils have heard your real names, but while in these disguises, you should have different names."

After some thought, it was decided that Obi-Wan would be Evan, and Siri would be Misi. They were here with "Evan's" Father and "Misi's" Guardian" who are partners in a business venture looking into land investments.

Everything taken care of, they said their good nights and went to bed.

Early the next morning, Obi-Wan awoke and stretched. Qui-Gon was already up and gone, probably in the kitchen, Obi-Wan mused. He got out of bed, looking at his tousled hair in the mirror. He grimaced as he looked, thinking about that wig he would have to put on in a little while.

He put on his robe, grabbed his things and looking out into the hallway to see if anyone was around, headed for the fresher. Someone was already in there, and he heard the shower going. He shrugged, and putting his things back in his room, went through the kitchen where Qui-Gon was, who called "Good Morning!" to him as he passed. He answered, then went out to the garden.

It was really beautiful, with cool shading trees and rows of pretty flowers of different colors that seemed to stretch up toward the morning sun. He found a sunny spot by the pond, and watched the fountain as it flowed, the soft sound of the water was soothing. He settled himself to meditate.

Siri got out of the shower, and quickly dried her hair and dressed. She didn't want to put on those horrid clothes any sooner than she needed to, so instead put on her inner tunic and her robe. She went to the kitchen and greeted her Master, who had gone into the kitchen a few minutes earlier, and Master Qui-Gon.

She went out to the garden, where she gasped at the beauty of the morning. She wandered around it till she saw Obi-Wan sitting still by the pond, meditating.

"Just like home," she thought, smiling, "Always by the fountains, to meditate, he likes." she said to herself in her best Yoda.

She approached him silently, trying to sneak up on him, but he said, "I know you're there Siri."

Siri laughed, and Obi-Wan looked at her and smiled. She sat down next to him.

"This is like home, isn't it?" she said.

"Yeah, a little. It's nice." he looked at her, "You were the one in the shower?"

She nodded yes, and he looked at the water again.

"This mission is so strange. I mean, I've never had to disguise myself before, I've done undercover before, and had a little disguise, but not this completely. Have you?"

"Adi and I have done some deep undercover work before. I had to put on a complete disguise, change my name, everything, just like here."

"What was that like?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It was different. People treat you differently..I mean, as Jedi, we're recognized and respected overall, by most, and those who don't, we know right away. But in disguise, no one knows you're a Jedi, and they treat you just like anyone else. No special respect or anything. I liked going undercover, and Adi says I'm good at it."

"Is this the first time you've been undercover with a partner?" Obi-Wan asked, grinning.

"Yes, so don't screw it up." she replied, returning his grin with one of her own.

"One thing I don't like is how feminine and girly those clothes are, makes me wonder what the girls are like." she shuddered.

"Well, what about me? I have to wear that horrible wig," He looked at her, ashamed, "Please don't tell Adi I said that?" Siri nodded, grinning, and saying "I understand. But it does look good on you."

"Oh, I don't worry about things like that, but then those tight black pants, and those boots. The jacket isn't so bad, not too different from my robe I guess, but I won't feel like myself".

"You're not supposed to. You're taking on another identity so to speak," Siri said. "Don't worry about it, Obi-Wan, it'll be fine."

They sat in companionable silence for awhile, then Adi called them in to breakfast, where they drank juice, ate muffins, and a strange concoction of a soft yellow mush with fruit on it. It was tasty though, and they enjoyed their meal.

Obi-Wan and Siri cleaned up the dishes and the kitchen, and then Obi-Wan went to the shower. Qui-Gon had gotten ready very early and was in the garden meditating, and Adi and Siri went to their room to get ready. Siri dressed for the day in her disguise, brushed and styled her hair with the ribbon, then ready, went to the main room and turned on the holonet news.

"Master, come here!" she said.

Adi came into the room and watched with her. There had been another attack late last night as an office building in the Verdite Upper district had been set on fire. The fire had finally been put out that morning, and the news showed an angry Chancellor Bendi, who was saying,

"Chancellor Loman says he wants to negotiate, even sending for the Jedi to come, and then those Lower territory kids from his district come over here and do this! I don't know what he's up to, but I think there ought to be an investigation."

Qui-Gon came into the room, hearing what happened and said "I agree. Lets go visit with Chancellor Loman this morning, Adi."

"His office is supposed to comm. us with a meeting time this afternoon" Adi said,

"I know, but I think maybe we'll drop in unexpectedly." Qui-Gon said. He went to his room where he found Obi-Wan putting the wig on, having already put on the pants and shirt. Qui-Gon shook his head, not believing how a diguise could change his Padawan so much. Obi-Wan turned and looked at him sheepishly.

"Does it look horrible?"

"No," said Qui-Gon, "just not you." He helped Obi-Wan adjust the wig, then Obi-Wan pushed the tiny button behind his ear twice, feeling the wig clasp onto his head. "When you and Siri are ready, go out and just get a feel of this place, the land and people. Adi and I are going to Chancellor Loman's office this morning."

"I thought you wouldn't be going there till this afternoon," said Obi-Wan.

"I've changed our plans". He told Obi-Wan about what happened on the holonet news. Obi-Wan nodded, and Qui-Gon said, "Be careful, Obi-Wan. You can't give away that you're Jedi padawans. Stick with the story we agreed on last night. Watch how you react to people..Siri's done it before, she'll help you."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said

"I hope you can make contact with whoever is responsible for these attacks soon." Qui-Gon said.

"Yes, Master, I hope so too. The sooner we can finish this mission, the sooner I can get out of these things." Said Obi-Wan, grinning at his Master.

Qui-Gon smiled, and patted his shoulder and looked at him with a funny expression. "If this group has very many females, don't be surprised if you get a bit of...ah...unwanted attention."

"Oh..no." Obi-Wan groaned.

Qui-Gon smiled as he left the room..."Don't worry, you can handle it."

Obi-Wan, finally satisfied he had everything in place, having found a place deep in the jacket to hide the two lightsabers, went to find Siri. Adi was in her room getting ready. She called out, " She's outside, Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan called out "Thanks", and went out doors. The morning sun shone pleasantly warm, and there was a cool breeze blowing. Obi-Wan took a deep breath, drinking in the fresh morning air. He walked toward the land across the street. It stretched out for miles in front of him, a lovely piece of land with green rolling hills, wooded areas, he could sense wildlife everywhere in it. Mawkhawk birds were soaring overhead, their majestic wings gracefully spread out, circling over the woods.

He looked around for Siri, and saw her quite a way down the street,at the edge of the land, talking to someone. She was dressed in the blue tunic, wearing the black pants and boots, with her cloak and the blue tie in her hair. The sunlight glinted off her blond hair, combed out in a more feminine style than her usual pushed behind her ears look. She looked pretty, and it was no surprise to Obi-Wan when the being talking to her was a boy. As he approached them, he looked at the boy. About Obi-Wan's height and age, he was human, with very dark brown hair about the length of his collar and dark eyes that looked like they could flash in anger. He was lean and muscular, and had an arrogant look about him. He wore black pants and Jacket, with a black shirt under it. He wore chains, and had an unshaven look. Obi-Wan noted the blaster tucked in his jacket, and the knife in his boot strap. The force tingled to Obi-Wan, he had no reason to immediately dislike him, but there was something about him, Obi-Wan felt. He approached warily.

"Oh, Evan! There you are. This is Marcus," Said Siri pleasantly.

The boy called Marcus looked at Obi-Wan and grunted a hello. He appraised Obi-Wan, looking him up and down. Then he looked Obi-Wan in the eyes, almost in a challenge. Obi-Wan looked back. Evan would not be intimidated, the boy quickly realized. He turned his attention to Siri, smiling a rather charming smile. "This a friend of yours?"

"Of course, I told you about him. He's staying at the house with his Father and my Guardian." she replied. She shot Obi-Wan a look that said "Be nice!"

Obi-Wan relaxed, and stuck out his hand. "Pleased to meet you," he said. The boy looked at his hand, and turned away, putting his arm around Siri.

Obi-Wan wasn't used to this kind of treatment, except maybe by Bruck at the Temple, but knew this was not the time, at the very start of their mission, to blow it. So he waited patiently.

"Say Misi, we're having a little get together tonight after late meal at the community hall. Want to come?"

"Can my friend come too?" Siri answered, giving him her brightest smile.

Marcus glanced back at Obi-Wan, then shrugged, "Sure, Okay, as long as you're there".

"Sure, we'd love to come. Wouldn't we, Evan?"

Obi-Wan said a little too sarcastically, "Sure, sounds like loads of fun" at which Siri shot him a look.

"Look, I gotta go take care of some business, but I'll meet you here later, and take you there, okay?"

Siri nodded, smiling, and Marcus smiled at her in return. "You sure are pretty, Misi. We don't get many golden haired girls around here. Most of the girls around here have hair that is dark or some other wild color. They're ok, but you, you're something different. The guys at the center will be so jealous when I come in showing you off tonight." He laughed, and kissing her on the cheek, saying, "See you later," walked confidently away, swaggering in his walk.

"Force, what a creep." Siri grimaced, wiping her cheek, as he walked away. "And did you hear how he talked? It was almost like I'm some kind of prize or something," she shuddered, disgusted at the thought. "Please stay close tonight, Obi-Wan, Okay?"

"That didn't take long, we haven't even left yet. How did you meet him? " Obi-Wan asked.

"I was ready, and came out here to look at the land. It's so beautiful, isn't it? It would be a shame to see it all mined out, unless they really are going to preserve the top soil and restore it, but if I lived here, I'm not sure I'd want to take the chance."

Obi-Wan nodded, " I know what you mean,...now about Marcus" he looked at Siri.

Siri said, "Oh, I was just walking along here, and he saw me and we started talking."

"Do you think he's part of the gang that's been doing the attacks?"

"I don't know, but it wouldn't surprise me, as arrogant as he is."

"Oh, so you didn't really like him?"

"Oh, he has a certain kind of charm.." she looked sideways at Obi-Wan, and laughed.

"Look at you! I didn't figure you for the jealous type." she grinned.

"I'm not jealous", Obi-Wan thought carefully, examining his feelings..it would be ludicrous if he were, they're not together, they can't be together, it would be an attachment, they've been through this already, he shook off the confusing feelings.

"I'm not jealous," he repeated, "just protective."

"Oh, okay." she nodded. "Seriously, you know I was playing the part. He could be the link to what we're looking for, so I saw no reason to turn him off till we can get in and see."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, of course you're right. Come on, lets explore."

**Next week, they meet the gang. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.**


	5. The Gang

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 "The Gang"

Obi-Wan and Siri had continued walking along the edge of the land, admiring it's beauty, a occasionally pointing out the creatures they saw popping out of a tree or hole in the ground. They finally came to the end of the street, the land continued for miles, but the street turned away from it. They turned with it, walking they soon realized, toward the down-town area. They were walking along rows of homes where children were playing, people worked in their gardens, some giving the teens a friendly wave, other looking at them with suspicion.

They continued till they came to the edge of a market area. It was filled with small roadside shops, goods of every sort displayed, and hawkers crying out their wares. "Hot Muja fruit pastries!, ready to go!" "Get your tools for next years harvest over here, hand made!" and other shouts of all sorts.

Obi-Wan and Siri milled about the market, looking at the different goods. They saw some strange blue feathered birds hanging upside down on the line, and asked the merchant what they were.

"Oh, you must be new here to not know what these are!" cried the friendly woman, her wide face breaking into a toothless grin. "These are wild Golclucker birds, they are abundant in the wilderness, and are widely hunted for their delicate white meat, best served in a creamy pom sauce."

She showed them a sample of the food, and both teens said, "I think thats what we ate last night!"

"It probably was. Good, isn't it?"

"Yes, very good," they agreed. They continued exploring the market, when Obi-Wan suddenly pulled Siri back.

"What?" she said.

"Look" Obi-Wan said. They looked a little up the street where they saw Marcus surrounded by a group of teens. There were about 14 of them, mostly human, but Obi-Wan saw one tall light green skinned boy with white hair, and a twilek couple. The kids wore similar clothing to what Obi-Wan and Siri wore, some more provocative and colorful than the two Padawans. Obi-Wan felt better, they would blend in. They were talking animatedly, and Obi-Wan noted the suspicious look they were being given by the people around them.

"People seem to think these are the kids who are doing the attacks, but they sure don't act like they are," mused Siri.

"Could be a ruse," Obi-Wan said, "Look innocent in public to try to sway suspicion? I don't know. Come on."

He lead Siri out and they casually headed toward the group, looking at market stands as they went.

"Hey! Misi! Over here!" Marcus called out. He went to Siri, virtually ignoring Obi-Wan and lead her to the group. Obi-Wan followed.

"Guys, this is Misi. We just met. I'm bringing her tonight."

"Heeelllo, Misi!" said the boys approvingly.

A few of the girls noticed Obi-Wan standing to the side, and their eyes grew wide with delight.

"And who is this cutie?" One girl cried. The girls looked him up and down, and he felt extremely uncomfortable. "Where is my robe when I need it?" he thought dismally.

"That's Evan, my friend. " Misi said, smirking at him.

The girls took Obi-Wan by the hand and led him into the group. "I hope you're coming tonight, too!" said one girl.

A tall black haired human girl went up to Obi-Wan, her eyes bright green and she was dressed very provocatively, to the point that Obi-Wan averted his eyes.

"My name is Mona," she breathed in his face. "And you have gorgeous eyes!"

"Um, thanks?." Obi-Wan looked at Siri helplessly, who silently snickered at his discomfort.

"She's having too much fun with this," Obi-Wan thought, grimacing. One girl pinched his cheeks. "He has the cutest dimples too, doesn't he?"

"Where have you been all my life". said another girl. Obi-Wan groaned, "Please get me out of here," he thought desperately.

"Girls! Mona! Now!" Marcus snapped. All the girls ran back to the boys they were with, but continued to look at Obi-Wan. He breathed a silent "thanks." Marcus only glared at him, and the other boys didn't look too happy with him either. Obi-Wan thought, "Great, kicked out before we get in."

Then Marcus turned to the group. "Yes, they're both coming tonight." The girls squealed with delight. "Girls, you remember who you are with! Some of you already have boyfriends! Remember the rule!"

"What rule?" Obi-Wan thought, glancing at Siri, who, puzzled, shrugged her shoulders.

"HI, my name is Choolie," said a voice beside Obi-Wan. He turned to see the tall light green boy with short white hair grinning at him, his hand out in a friendly gesture. Obi-Wan wondered if he was related to Ms. Starhaven. He grinned and took Choolie's hand, and they shook. "You can call me Chools."

"O...Evan. My name is Evan," said Obi-Wan, relieved finally to meet a boy who wasn't glaring at him.

"You're new here, aren't you?" asked Chools.

"Yes, we're here with my father and Misi's Guardian, they're business partners here on business." Obi-Wan said.

"About the mining deal?" asked Chools with much interest.

"Um, no, I think they are looking at real estate." Obi-Wan replied. "What about the mining deal?"

"The Upper Territories want to mine the neutral land for ore. Our Lower council at first objected to it, but now they want to agree to it for a share of the mining rights. I'm not sure about it though." Chools said, shaking his head.

"Oh?" Obi-Wan looked at him with interest. "How do you feel about it?"

"Oh, I don't know..The Upper claim they can mine it without destroying the land, but I don't see how. I don't want to see the land mined at all, it's been a great piece of land for hunting, camping, all sorts of activities for many years. On the other hand, this is a chance for the Lower Territories to make a real profit, and not just those snooty Uppers." he said "I just don't know whats right here."

"But if, as you say, they can mine it without destroying the land, then you could have both, couldn't you? "

"Yeah, thats what they say, but I don't know if I want them to take the chance with it. I mean, what if it doesn't work and the land is completely destroyed, what then?"

Obi-Wan nodded, remembering the comment he and Siri had made that morning. Obi-Wan had a feeling they were on the right track, but Chools was not the main link, although he could be a friend, and , Obi-Wan shuddered, looking at the girls, a line of defense.

"By the way, Chools, what rule?"

"Oh, we have an unwritten rule that when a boy declares a girl to be his girlfriend, and she agrees, then no one else is to bother them. They are hands off to anyone else. That doesn't stop the girls from trying, though, when a new good looking boy comes around," He looked at Obi-Wan.

"Who, me? I'm nothing special," Obi-Wan scoffed.

"Huh, says you. They didn't flock around me like that when I first came." He looked closely at Obi-Wan, "You really mean that, don't you?" He said.

Obi-Wan nodded. He didn't think of himself as anything but who he was. He had girls flirt with him before, but never took it as anything more than teenage hormones in action.

"Boy, you're different." Chools, chuckled. "Most boys, when they first come into the group and the girls act even close to the way they acted at you, think they're the Creators gift to girls and start throwing themselves around. Like Marcus, for instance."

"Marcus? He hasn't been here long?" Obi-Wan glanced in his direction, where he had Siri by the arm and was talking to the boys surrounding them. The girls hung outside the circle, looking mostly bored, but also watched Obi-Wan. One noticed him looking and winked at him. He quickly turned back to Choolie.

"Well, he's been here about six months."

"He looks like your group leader." Obi-wan commented.

"Yeah, he kind of took over shortly after he came. We really didn't have a "leader" to speak of before then, we just liked to hang out. He's mad cause his Dad moved him here from their home planet. His dad needed work though, and found a job here, so here they are. I don't understand why he can't see that."

"What do you guys do together?" Obi-Wan asked, when Marcus interrupted. "Hey, everyone, lets go over to Sporks for Creamy cups."

Everyone agreed, and he led Siri out of the market area. Siri looked back at Obi-Wan, who was trying to get to her, but had problems of his own.

"I'm not attached to anyone, interested?" a girl asked, grabbing his arm. She was shorter than the others, dark purple hair and green eyes. She was cute, but Obi-Wan shook his head, mumbling, "Sorry, not today." He broke away and ran to catch up to Siri. He walked on her other side, glancing at Marcus, who continued to ignore Obi-Wan, although he looked annoyed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon and Adi arrived at Chancellor Loman's office mid morning, and announced themselves to the receptionist. The woman rang up to their office then sent them up.

They entered the outer office and was met by Chancellor Loman's personal assistant, whom they had met the night before, Ilse Starhaven.

"Master Jinn, Master Gallia, what brings you here so early. I was getting ready to call to make our appointment for later today."

Qui-Gon decided that direct and honest would be the best course of action. "We heard about the attack on the Upper city office last night, and what Chancellor Bendi said, and we wanted to speak with Chancellor Loman about it."

"Yes, I know he is quite upset about it. He had planned to talk to you about it when you met later. Let me see if he is available now."

She went into a closed private office, then returned after a few minutes. "You may go on in, Masters. He is anxious to speak to you."

Qui-Gon bowed and said "Thank you, Ms. Starhaven."

They went in to Chancellor Loman's office, where they found a short, round man sitting behind his desk, nervously thumbing the table, his dull grey eyes looking anxious.

"Master Jedi!" he exclaimed, jumping from his desk and rushing to shake Qui-Gon hand, "I'm so glad you are here!" Qui-Gon bowed and shook his hand, and introduced himself and Adi, then Chancellor Loman turned and shook Adi's hand, who in turn bowed to him.

"Please sit down," he offered. The two Jedi sat down, the man also returned to his chair behind the desk, and resumed thumbing the table.

"You heard about the explosion on the Upper Office" he said.

"Yes, we heard this morning." Qui-Gon answered.

"Then you also know what Upper Chancellor Bendi is accusing me of,"

"Yes, we heard what he said." Qui-Gon said, watching Chancellor Loman carefully.

"I can assure you I had nothing to do with this. I don't know what has come over the kids. I've asked their parents to talk to them, and they all say they know nothing about these incidents, but witnesses say they've seen some of the kids putting signs on buildings protesting the mining, and although no one has actually seen these kids doing any of the real damage, many are suspicious. Chancellor Bendi is saying that I'm behind the kids' activity because the Upper Council turned us down for a share of the mining rights, but I swear it is not true. Thats why I asked for the Jedi to come help us."

Qui-Gon relaxed, glancing at Adi. They both sensed the truth of what he was saying. "Do you have any idea who might be behind all this?"

"None," Chancellor Loman said, "The kids might just be doing this on their own to protest the mining of the land, but I know a lot of their parents, and I can't imagine any of these children exploding offices or bridges, or doing real damage. I think Choolie, Ms. Starhaven's son, hangs around with this group, and he's a good kid. I can't imagine him doing anything like these kids have been accused of. There have been a couple of new kids who have come to this world lately. One boy hasn't been around that long. I don't know anything about him, though I've heard the kids look up to him and seem to have accepted him as their leader." he shook his head thoughtfully, "I don't know what gets into them sometimes...kids I guess.."

He looked at the Jedi, "Do either of you have children?"

"Well, Jedi don't usually have children," Adi answered, "but we both have teenage apprentices. Qui-Gon's apprentice is 19 and mine is 17."

"OH, how delightful! Are they here with you?"

"Yes, We..." she glanced at Qui-Gon. "sent them out to explore the area this morning ." she said.

"Splendid! Perhaps they will run into some of these kids. Maybe they can find out what's going on. I've heard that Jedi students are very sharp, indeed."

"Yes, maybe they will," Qui-Gon agreed. He rose, "Well, I believe we have taken enough of your time, Chancellor. We will see you then tomorrow after noon meal for the first negotiations?"

"Yes, indeed. But, I'm having my cook throw together a last minute dinner for some people, he's a whiz at that, why don't you and your students join us. We would be delighted to have you come. We're having a small gathering, some of the other Council members will be there. We invited members of the Upper Council to come, I don't know how many will make it. Chancellor Bendi said he won't be able to."

"You don't think you will be accused of currying our favor by us coming?" Asked Qui-Gon.

"No, no, this is just a friendly, informal dinner. Please say you'll come."

"We would be honored," Qui-Gon bowed. He and Adi left the office.

"Would it be worth paying a visit to Chancellor Bendi?" Adi wondered.

"It might be. Lets contact the Padawans first and see how they are getting on."

He took out his comlink and after a few minutes, shut it off. "He's not answering".

Adi took hers out to try Siri, "No good here either. I hope nothing's happened."

"I'm sure we would have felt it if it had," Qui-Gon said, "They're probably just somewhere where they can't talk right now. One of them will contact when they are able."

Adi nodded, and they walked in the city till they found a ticket office where they purchased tickets for a transport shuttle to the Verdite Upper territory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Obi-Wan and Siri were sitting in a small dining booth with the teens, enjoying what Marcus called a Cream cup. It was a cold, icy type concoction that had a creamy texture and came in all sorts of flavors. Siri chose a white creamy concoction, and Obi-Wan chose muja flavor. Siri asked him, "Do you think you'll like it?"

Obi-Wan answered, "Probably, it's my favorite fruit."

Obi-Wan and Siri sat together in a booth, and Marcus had squeezed in next to Siri, and was talking to her. Obi-Wan was pretty much left out of the conversation, but he didn't really care. He looked around at the other teens. There was nothing that different about them, really, they were like other kids he had met in his travels. They talked animatedly about everything that interested them, their type of music on their planet, holonet stars, styles. He did notice that several of the teens were in couples, a few of them sharing kisses and snuggling at their booths. A couple of the unattached girls tried to take the other side of the booth that Siri and Obi-Wan was sitting in, but Choolie slid in ahead of them. They rolled their eyes at him and then sat down next to him, so they could smile and flirt with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was grateful Choolie was able to sit there first. They talked about different things, Obi-Wan being careful not to say to much about himself and Siri. He was about to ask Choolie again about the groups activities, when his comlink beeped. He looked at it, then put it down.

"My father," he told Choolie.

Then Siri's started beeping. She took out her comlink and looked. "My guardian." she told Obi-Wan. She nudged Marcus,"If you'll excuse us, we need to contact them. They're probably wondering where we are."

"Ah..checking up on the kiddies, huh," Marcus mocked at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan ignored him and he and Siri walked outside.

"Whew, I'm ready to leave anyway. This isn't getting us anywhere," Obi-Wan sighed. "I don't think they're going to talk about anything of importance in this kind of setting anyway. Lets contact the Masters then head to the house till tonight."

Siri agreed, saying, "That Marcus makes me uncomfortable, I hope I can get through tonight without physically hurting him," she said.

They walked a little way up the street, then Obi-Wan contacted his Master.

"How is it going?" asked Qui-Gon, sounding a little hurried.

"Good. We met some kids, and they invited us to a gathering tonight. I think these could be the ones were looking for."

"Did you happen to meet a boy named 'Choolie?."

"Yes, I met him." Obi-Wan said, "How do you know about him?"

"He is Ms. Starhaven's son," Qui-Gon said, "We are boarding a transport now to take us to the Upper City. We'll explain later. Go ahead with your plans for tonight, Adi and I were invited to a dinner with Chancellor Loman. Help yourself at the house if you want to eat before you go. It sounds like you found the group. We'll see you two tonight."

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan closed the comm. "Okay, our Masters are going to have dinner with Chancellor Loman, and he told us to go to that gathering. I want to keep an eye on Marcus, I have a feeling about him."

Siri nodded. "What do you want to do till then?" she asked. The door to the diner opened and they saw the teens piling out of it.

"Hey! Misi!" Obi-Wan and Siri went up to the group, Marcus told her, "We all have to split up now, you know, family stuff, all that. But I'll meet you tonight where we met this morning, okay? Just after dark." Obi-Wan noticed how Marcus always seemed to pretend he wasn't there.

Siri nodded. "See you then," she said.

The kids all went their separate ways, in twos and threes, and Obi-Wan and Siri looked at each other.

"Now what?" asked Siri.

He started to say something about following Marcus when a land speeder pulled up by him and he jumped in and sped off. Chools was still near and walked closer to Obi-Wan and Siri as they watched him disappear with the person in the speeder.

"Thats his Dad. He always picks him up about this time. He works in the Upper Territory farms. He takes his own speeder across most of the time, so is able to get back earlier than the commuters. He wants Marcus to be with him till he goes to sleep, which is usually after evening meal. He gets up really early to go to work and comes home about this time of day. This is about the only time he gets to see Marcus.

"How do you know so much about Marcus?" asked Obi-Wan.

"We hung out a bit right after he came. We were actually pretty good friends. Then he got the big head and started bossing everyone around, and we all just kind of let him. He's kind of used to getting his way." Chools said. "Well, I gotta get going, see you tonight!" He waved and took off.

"Well, this was certainly interesting," Siri said.

"Yes, it was," Obi-Wan agreed, "but I guess we have nothing to do till tonight now. Want to go back to the house?"

Siri agreed, and with a twinkle in her eyes, started walking, saying "Come along, Cutie."

"Shut up, Siri," Obi-Wan warned, blushing.

She stopped, a mischievous grin on her face. She looked at him closely and said, "Why, they're right! You do have cute dimples! And gorgeous eyes!".

Obi-Wan glared at her, "You're asking for it, Siri." Siri laughed and ran ahead of him. He ran to catch up and they walked home together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Qui-Gon and Adi arrived at Chancellor Bendi's offices late in the day, and the receptionist rang to see if he was in. There was a long pause before she got an answer. She told them to take the lift up to the twelfth floor, and his office would be right there. They were to wait in the waiting room till called in.

They went up the lift, found the office and found themselves waiting a long time.

"Do you think he's trying to discourage us, to make us think he's not going to see us?" Adi wondered.

"No, he's probably just another pompous self important politician who believes no one else's time is of any importance." Qui-Gon said, a little grumpily.

"Now, Qui-Gon, what have we taught our padawans about not jumping to conclusions?" Adi said lightly.

Qui-Gon grinned at her, "I know, but you know how I feel about most politicians."

The door finally opened, and the assistant came out, and said they could go in.

Qui-Gon and Adi stepped into an office that was ornately decorated with all the finest furniture and arts that could be found. They saw art from many parts of the galaxy, including Coruscant. Soon a tall, stately gentleman walked in, a pompous look on his face. His hair was a silver color, his eyes blue steel. He looked angry.

"What can I do for you?" he asked abruptly. "You know the negotiations are not till tomorrow."

Qui-Gon kept his temper even, smiling at the gentleman. "Yes, we know that. We came because of the explosion from last night."

"Oh, are you investigating that, too? Why talk to me, talk to Chancellor Loman, he's behind all this"

"How can you be sure?" asked Qui-Gon. "We just came from his office. He's just as puzzled by all of this as everyone else is, and he doesn't know why he being implicated in this. Do you?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Chancellor Bendi spluttered, "We want exclusive mining rights to the land, they want a share in it. Because we turned them down, he's trying to intimidate us by sending kids out to vandalize our property and protest the mining of the land! If they can't have mining rights to the land, they're trying to stop it altogether."

Adi said, "If he were behind these attacks, why would he ask for help from the Jedi? Surely he knows we would find him out."

Chancellor Bendi looked at Adi for a long moment. He shrugged, "Maybe he thinks by inviting the Jedi here, thats gives him the illusion of innocence." He looked at them, not quite hiding the slight contempt on his face, "Maybe he thinks he can fool the Jedi."

"Maybe. Who's office was it that was destroyed last night?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No one important. Just someone who had done some work for our office."

"What kind of work?" Qui-Gon asked.

"He just did some contract work for us, it was nothing important to this situation. I don't know why his office was targeted, they were probably just targeting anything having to do with our office, anything to make a statement, perhaps."

"Could we talk to him?" asked Qui-Gon.

"He's off planet, had some business on Alderan. He won't be back for some time. Look, I have work to do if I'm going to be available to meet with you and Chancellor Loman tomorrow. I'm a busy man." He sat down at his desk, and began accessing his computer, thus dismissing the Jedi.

"We thank you for your time, Chancellor." Qui-Gon bowed, "Oh, and Chancellor, we're sorry you won't be joining us for dinner this evening. Chancellor Loman said you would not be able to attend."

Chancellor Bendi answered, "Like I said, I am a busy man, I have much to do. I don't have time for dinner gatherings right now."

"Till tomorrow, then." Qui-Gon and Adi bowed, and they left.

"Well, he was rude." Adi said as they walked out.

"Like I said, a self important pompous politician." Qui-Gon said. "What else did you think?"

"I don't like him, nor do I trust him." said Adi.

"My thoughts also. I don't know..there's something about him." he said thoughtfully.

"Why did you say something about the dinner?" Adi asked.

"Well, one to let him know where we would be tonight, we have nothing to hide, and also to see his reaction, if Chancellor Loman did actually invite him or not."

"And?"

"By his reaction, he knew about it, so Chancellor Loman was being truthful."

"What next?" Adi asked.

"Well, we still have some time before we're due for dinner, let's visit that office, shall we?"

"Think who ever attacked the office was destroying evidence?"

"I don't know, but it wouldn't hurt to have a look, right?" he said.

"I thought you'd never ask," said Adi with a smile.

The fire authorities and investigators were just leaving when the two Jedi got there. The chief nodded when they told him who they were and what they wanted.

They searched the burnt out office thoroughly. The computer was compeletely destroyed, the files all burned. They searched for awhile and found nothing.

"Well, if there were any evidence here, it's been destroyed," Said Adi.

"Yes", Qui-Gon said thoughtfully. Adi looked at him, Qui-Gon was listening to the force. He closed his eyes and was still for awhile. Then he opened them and opened a burnt out drawer on the desk.

"Are you getting something?"

"Well, just an impression. I need to look in here." He searched for awhile, pulling out burnt docs, and other items that were of no use to them, but then a small scrap of durasheet fell onto the floor. Qui-Gon picked it up. It was burnt most of the way, but in a small, unburnt part was a word, "Rons- and a partial contact number,mostly unreadable.

"Could be important." Qui-Gon said, tucking the scrap into his inner robe. "Let's get out of here. We just have time to get to the house, clean up and get to the dinner."

"We don't even have time for that now," Adi said. They looked at each other with soot on their faces and hands, and some spots on their clothes.

"We'll just have to stop in the station fresher and clean up the best we can, then." said Qui-Gon.

They left and headed for the transport station


	6. This Magic Moment

**Just a reminder, this story was not written by Obiwan456, but by his mom, Obi's Mom. The title of this chapter should say it all, I think. Enjoy!**

Chapter: 6 This Magic Moment

Obi-Wan and Siri, with Marcus taking her arm, walked into the community center not far from where they were staying. The building was a simple old structure, made of duracrete, with big double doors. They walked in to a party setting, music playing, refreshments on one end, soft lighting. Teens were gathered in several small groups, some couples snuggling in corners of the room, a group of boys talking, and girls laughing. There were more kids here than they had met earlier. Obi-Wan wasn't sure if they were all a part of the group, or if this was an open community center for any teen. He noted only a couple of adults in attendance, and they seemed disinterested in what the teens were doing. A few of the girls spotted Obi-Wan and ran over. He found himself with a girl on each arm, and a few more surrounded him, dragging him to the middle of the room.

"Evan, you came!" they squealed. They were introducing themselves, offering him a drink from the refreshment table, one wanted him to dance with her, another touched his hair in the back. Another squeezed his bicep, and squealed, "Ohhh!" He turned quickly and said, "Stop that." They giggled and backed off some. Obi-Wan looked for Siri, she had been taken to the other side, where Marcus had given her a drink, and was talking to her. He looked around for Chools, and finally saw him with the group of boys. He got his attention and Choolie came over.

"Hey, Evan, glad you came. Want rescued here?"

"Yes, thank you," Obi-Wan said, relieved.

Chools took Obi-Wan over to where some of the other boys were talking and eating. He introduced them around. They said hello, and one said, " You seem to not like all the attention you're getting. I sure wish I could get that kind of attention from the girls."

Obi-Wan asked him why he didn't just go over and introduce himself. He scoffed, "They won't give me the time of day. Not all the boys are like you and Marcus, who could have your pick."

Obi-Wan shrugged..he had never given it a thought. His whole life was the Jedi, he couldn't fathom living in a world where he had to worry about attracting a girl. He shuddered at the thought. "I'll take the Jedi," he thought. Except for Siri, if it could be allowed within the Jedi, he would be with her, but there was no sense thinking about that, it was unlikely to happen..at least not any time soon.

Choolie offered Obi-Wan some refreshments, and Obi-Wan accepted, looking around the room, and noting where Siri was. Marcus hadn't taken his eyes or his hands off of her since they arrived. Obi-Wan vowed to keep an eye on them, he had a feeling there could be a problem later..Marcus seemed possessive of Siri, and he didn't like that, and he knew Siri was only going to put up with it so long.

Obi-Wan continued talking with Chools and the other boys, keeping an eye on Marcus and Siri, and avoiding the fllrting looks from the girls.

Finally one girl came up to him when he was with Choolie and the boys and tried to get him to dance. He politely declined, saying he was having a conversation with Choolie. The girl insisted, hanging onto his arm.

He finally said, "If I dance one dance with you, will you let me talk to my friend?"

She nodded eager agreement. He went to the dance floor with her. The music was upbeat, and Obi-Wan was a good dancer, the Padawans having been trained in the temple for balance and coordination for Lightsaber drills, and as Yoda put it, "You never know when dancing will be part of the negotiations."*

After the dance, several other girls wanted to dance with him. Some tried to get a little too close, but he would pull away and keep a distance from them, looking every so often at Marcus and Siri. He noticed they had danced once, then Marcus allowed a few of the boys to dance with her, but he was always at her elbow the minute the music stopped.

After a few more dances, he excused himself and went back to Choolie.

Choolie grinned at him, "You dance well for someone who doesn't like girls."

"I like girls, I'm just not interested in these girls."

"Is there a girl you are interested in?" Chools asked curiously.

Obi-Wan hesitated. He glanced at Siri, who was dancing again with Marcus. Then he looked at Choolie and said, "There was someone, once." He stopped, and Choolie didn't press any more.

The evening progressed in this manner when suddenly the lights in the building dimmed. Obi-Wan looked around.

The music had changed to a slower tempo, and teens began to huddle in couples, dancing or embracing in different parts of the room. The unattached teens met on the sidelines, talking and eating quietly. Obi-Wan sighed, excused himself from Chools and the other boys, and went over to the side of the room, looking for Marcus and Siri. He saw them near the center and started to head toward them, when four girls stopped him.

"There you are, Evan! Where have you been?" asked one calling herself Terr. She took his arm, saying, "You want to dance some more?"

"No, thank you," Obi-Wan said as politely as he could. The girls hung on to him, talking to him and asking questions.

"Tell us about yourself, Evan."

"How long are you going to be here?"

"What kind of music do you like?"

Obi-Wan tried to answer, keeping his eyes on Siri and Marcus. Siri looked like she was getting frustrated. She tried to move away from Marcus, who then pulled her to him, trying to wrap his arms around her.

He extracted himself from the girls, saying, "I'm sorry, girls, but I need to find Misi."

"She's over there with Marcus. She's fine, don't worry about her." Said Terr, drawing herself closer to Obi-Wan, trying to get him to notice her.

"You are so adorable! Why don't you want to be with us?" Asked another of the girls, hanging onto his arm.

"Is there something wrong with you?"

Obi-Wan looked at the girl asking, puzzled. "Wrong with me? No, nothings wrong with me. I just need to speak to Misi. Please, girls, excuse me."

He shook himself away from them, and they looked at him disappointed, finally leaving him alone, but not without a few winks and parting comments.

"Well, see you later then, Cutie."

He blushed and thought, "I really wish they'd quit calling me that. Siri is never going to let me live it down."

He saw Marcus getting more aggresive with Siri, and was getting concerned. Siri could take care of herself, he knew, but they seemed to not like girls who acted very strong. "Aggressively going after unattached boys, they don't seem to mind that", Obi-Wan thought ruefully, but not stong girls, like Siri. He didn't agree with that thinking, he loved Siri the way she was, but he didn't think that kind of female strength would go over with the kids here. Of course, he wouldn't blame Siri for using some strength against this boy..he was about to himself, if Marcus didn't take the hint.

Obi-Wan continued watching them from the side of the room. It wasn't looking too good.

Marcus was holding Siri close to him, attempting to kiss her. She twisted away from him, saying, "I said, stop it!"

Marcus was getting a more aggressive, "You better learn now, if you're going to be in this group, you have to do what your boyfriend wants"

"Says who?" Siri demanded. "And who says you're my boyfriend anyway?"

"Well, you're with me, aren't you?"

"I agreed to come here with you! That doesn't make me your property!" Siri retorted, turning to walk away from him.

Marcus grabbed her arm and jerked her back, saying, "Come back, here!"

"NO!" She said, turning and slapping his face, which made Obi-Wan grin, but the kids in the room gasped,

"Did you see that?" said one, all eyes were on them now.

"Hm, obviously these girls know nothing about saying no to these boys. What a bunch of jerks." Siri thought to herself.

"Careful, Siri" Obi-Wan said under his breath.

Since he was finally free of the girls, he had been walking closer to the struggling couple while this had been going on, and was now standing inches away from Marcus. Marcus angrily raised his hand to strike Siri, when Obi-Wan grabbed his wrist firmly, stopping him. He turned in angry surprise and saw Obi-Wan's cold blue eyes staring back at him.

"Leave her alone," he said

"Oh yeah, and who are you to tell me what to do?" Marcus demanded.

"I'm her friend, and I'm telling you to leave her alone!" Obi-Wan spoke with quiet authority. The room was silent waiting for Marcus's reaction.

"And why should I?" Marcus stood nose to nose with Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan did not back down.

But the words that came out of his mouth next surprised him, his heart could not resist to speak what was in it.

"Because I love her!"

He heard a disappointed gasp from the girls.

Siri looked at Obi-Wan with questioning shock in her eyes. "What?" she mouthed at him.

Obi-Wan glanced at her, he then returned his stare to Marcus, "And I'm telling you to get your hands off of her."

"You love her?," Marcus put his hand down, staring down Obi-Wan, but Obi-Wan didn't flinch.

"Is this true?" Marcus turned to Siri, "Do you love him?"

Siri looked at Obi-Wan, eyes full of confusion and almost fearful to admit it, "Yes" she whispered.

Her heart sank within her. They had just settled this last year, why did it have to come out again? She felt very frustrated, almost angry with Obi-Wan. Wasn't there another way to have dealt with this? But she realized that Obi-Wan didn't mean for this to happen, having been challenged in this situation, what came out was what was in his heart. Even buried for a year, it's what came to the surface in both of them..the truth.

"Why didn't you tell us you two were together?" Marcus demanded. "You let me bring her here, girls have been all over you all night..what's the deal?"

Because we weren't together. We've just been friends for a long time." He looked at Siri, smiling a little "but I've loved her for a long time."

"Ok, ok..." Marcus backed away, and Obi-Wan started to feel relieved, thinking that might be all there was to it, at least there. He knew they would have to deal with some things later. His heart felt burdened at the prospect. Then Marcus spoke again,

"Prove it."

"What?" Obi-Wan looked at him incredulously.

Siri paled as she looked at Obi-Wan, "Prove it?" she mouthed at him

"I said, Prove it."

Obi-Wan was at a loss, what did he mean, prove it?

"I mean, Kiss her."

"K..kiss her?" Obi-Wan stammered, not wanting to look at Siri, whose eyes couldn't get any bigger with the shock of how events had suddenly turned.

"Yeah, you just said you love her, now show her, and us that you do."

"Go ahead, Evan, Kiss her, show us that she's yours" said another boy.

Siri bristled at that statement, she hated how these boys considered girls their property.

Obi-Wan still hesitated. He'd faced blaster shots with lightsabers, fought for his life, even put his own life on the line for others without thought or hesitation, but this had him stymied. He froze with the sudden thought of what this meant. He looked at Siri, who looked both angry and confused.

He shook his head, "I don't have to kiss her for her to know that I love her. She knows." he looked at her and she nodded.

"Ok, then, if you're not going to do it, I guess I'll have to kiss her," Marcus said, reaching for Siri again, who backed away, staring at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan suddenly said, "No, I'll do it."

Siri eyes opened wide in shock "What?" she mouthed.

The group of kids circled around them, anticipating what was about to happen. Obi-Wan approached Siri, eyes saying "I'm sorry" but he reached for her hand. As he drew near her, she whispered in his ear, out of their hearing, her voice shaking with emotion, "Obi-Wan..we can't.."

"I know.." he whispered back, gazing into her blue eyes, putting his hand up to her face, he caressed her cheek, and she started to protest again when he pressed his lips against hers.

Her initial resistance quickly gave way to acceptance, and Obi-Wan could feel her body relax against him as she draped her arms over his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. The force swirled around them, and they were barely aware of the catcalls and oohs and ahhs around them. The kids did not recognize the force, but they knew a connection when they saw one. The girls sighed enviously, the boys said "Atta boy, Evan." and "Look at him go!"

Obi-Wan became aware that Siri was trembling, and he realized he was too. He felt lightheaded and almost intoxicated by the kiss. He knew she felt the same thing. He then noticed that Siri was starting to slip out of his arms. He finally ended the kiss, opened his eyes, and realized that Siri had swooned. He laid her gently on the floor, patting her cheeks saying "Misi?... Misi?".

He heard a smack behind him as one girl said "Why don't you kiss me like that, you jerk!"

The boy just said "Oww!."

Siri opened her eyes, looked at Obi-Wan with a dazed, euphoric look and started to reach for him again.

"Siri," he whispered, out of hearing of the noisy kids, "The mission, remember?" What had just happened before all these kids would have to wait till later.

"The mission?..what mission...?.." then her eyes cleared. "Oh, yes. What am I doing on the floor?" She asked questioningly at Obi-Wan.

"Um..you sort of fainted." Obi-Wan said, embarrassed.

"Fainted? Me? I don't faint" Siri retorted, getting to her feet, then staggered a bit. Obi-Wan took her arm to steady her, and she held on till she got her bearings, then slightly pulled away from him.

"Well, that settles it", Marcus said, grumpily, " They're together. Misi belongs to Evan, so no one mess with her anymore. Come-on, it's getting late, lets get out of here." The kids happily gathered cloaks and belongings, and started heading out the door into the late night air. Marcus grabbed another girl standing nearby and draped his arm around her, who in turn put her arm across his back.

Siri stood still, bristling again at Marcus's last words, and , glaring at Obi-Wan, said, "I am not your property, not even for a mission" she whispered the last word.

Obi-Wan looked at her and shrugged helplessly, "I agree, you are not and never will be, but I don't make the rules here, and besides, now we can get on with our mission without unwanted attention from the guys."

"Or girls," Siri retorted with a smirk. "I saw how they were hanging all over you earlier."

"Yeah, well, I got them away from me finally," Obi-Wan blushed.

A few of the girls waiting at the door till Obi-Wan and Siri caught up surrounded Siri, now considering her one of them and squealed,

"Oh, that was so beautiful!, and he's so cute too, you're so lucky." Siri just smiled wanly, nodded and glanced back at Obi-Wan, who smiled and shrugged.

"Hey, Evan! Over here!" the boys called when they got outside.

Obi-Wan ran to join them. They clapped him on the back, and Chools looked at him, grinning,

"Now, I understand."

He invited Obi-Wan and Misi to a gathering seventh night at the camping grounds.

"Meet us here after late meal," he said, "Well take you out there".

Obi-Wan agreed, and they said goodnight. He sighed, "Well, I guess were "in"." He thought to himself. "Now we can concentrate on finding out who the outside contact is, if there is an outside contact, and what is going on here...and .." he thought wryly, "seeing if I can make it home without Siri killing me."

**I enjoyed writing this chapter, it's what I wished had happened in the Secrets book. After I wrote the chapter, the song "This Magic Moment" played in my head for days, hence the title. I finally found it on You Tube, check it out if you want, and see if most of it doesn't fit here. I might post some of the lyrics at the end of the story. **

***I got the idea of Obi-Wan and Siri knowing how to dance from "The Cestus Deception", by Steven Barnes., p. 147 where Obi-Wan remembers Yoda saying, "A warrior who cannot dance? Clumsy in both war and peace he is." This is a good clone wars book featuring Obi-Wan and Kit Fisto, if you haven't read it. **

**Please review! It doesn't feed the muse, as the story is already written, but it sure does make the writer feel good. :) **

**Till next week, ~Obi's Mom.**


	7. Telling the Masters

**Obi's Mom here...many thanks to those who reviewed and many thanks to those who are reading this little story. I hope you will take a moment and review. Please enjoy this next chapter...Telling the Masters! Remember, this story is completely written! I'm posting a chapter a week till done. I hope everyone is enjoying this. **

Chapter 7: Telling the Masters

The group ran into the night, laughing and talking, and saying good nights. Slowly they separated into couples and headed for their respective destinations, finally leaving Obi-Wan and Siri standing alone. They silently began to walk toward the house they were staying. Obi-Wan was distressed at the uncomfortable silence that now lay between them, he knew it was all his fault.

He cleared his throat and said, "Siri, I...'

"You kissed me!" Siri swung around, pounding his chest. "You kissed me! How could you do that, after last year, after...everything! What were you thinking? " she looked at him, eyes a swirling pool of anger and emotion. "You couldn't just punch him in the nose or something? You had to blurt out "I love her?"

"Siri, ..I...I'm sorry, I couldn't let him keep bothering you, and he wasn't going to give up, and I was just trying to back him off of you. Those words came out before I could stop them. How was I to know he would demand "proof?" Obi-Wan said miserably,and after a pause, "Was it that terrible?"

"No.." she stopped and seemed to deflate. She looked at him sadly. "It wasn't..at all...it's just...Oh Obi-Wan.." She didn't want to tell him how wonderful it was, how she tingled all over and swooned because she felt so lightheaded and her knees so weak she couldn't stay on her feet. She didn't want him to know how much it had affected her. She couldn't, they couldn't ...

She sighed deeply, turned away from him and started walking down the street again, Obi-Wan following. They knew they loved each other. It wasn't their expression of love, that had been established last year, but they had chosen to put that love away and stay with the Jedi, both of their commitments sure in that respect. It was that kiss. She still felt the tingle on her lips, and a thrill went through her at the thought of it. She thought, "Now we have to get over this!" She glanced at him, and saw how miserable he looked. She knew the kiss had affected him too, she could feel it. How he began to tremble, and how she could feel his heart pounding as they kissed, she knew he was going to have to get over this too. After awhile, she took a deep breath and said ,

" I do understand why you felt you had to do something, and I don't think I can blame you for letting your heart speak the truth, and it did seem to work. I think they will leave us alone now, and we can do our job." She sighed and looked at him, "I don't understand the thinking that there has to be coupling and that girls are the property of boys,...That upset me more than anything. It's so opposite of the temple, "

"I know," Obi-Wan agreed. "At least with them thinking we are "together" it won't be unusual for us to sort of "wander off" if you know what I mean."

Siri looked at him and nodded. "True, they won't think anything of it if we wander off and look for evidence, for instance?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "Thats what I was thinking"

"Are we sure we have the right gang? So far all these kids seem to have on their minds is each other!" Siri said.

"I know, but I have a feeling thats only the surface. Remember, Qui-Gon told us there was a Choolie in the group, so I'm sure we have the right one. If we can get a little deeper, we might find out there's more to it than what we've seen so far. And there's something about Marcus." Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah, he's creepy. You know, punching him in the nose would have felt really good also." Siri laughed, and Obi-Wan with her. He was relieved that the tension between them had lifted somewhat, then he stopped suddenly,

"Oh no." he said.

"What?" Siri turned to him, alarmed.

"Our Masters! We have to tell them what happened." Obi-Wan said.

"Ohh, that's not good," Siri said.

Siri looked at him for a long moment, thinking of asking him why they had to tell them, but then she thought better of it and conceded. "Yes, we'd better tell them everything now and not delay the fireworks."

He took her hand and they silently walked home.

~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You WHAT?" Qui-Gon demanded, looking shocked at Obi-Wan. Adi went to Siri and looked at her questioningly.

"I...I...Kissed Siri, Master. I...had to...or felt I had to...This Marcus was trying to press her, and claim her as his, and she told him no, and I felt I had to do something, so I shook the girls off of me.."

"The girls?" Qui-Gon eyebrows shot up.

"Well, yeah, it was like you said this morning, they were bothering me, so,...when I told Marcus to leave her alone, he demanded to know why, and I...the words came out before I could stop them..I said..because I love her" Qui-Gon's eyebrows could not have shot up any higher ..."I didn't know Marcus was going to demand proof, demand that I kiss her...I didn't know what else to do...so I kissed her." Finished, Obi-Wan looked completely miserable. Adi hid a smile.

"So you just kissed her", Qui-Gon repeated. "There was nothing else you could do? ..you couldn't negotiate your way out of it? so you kissed her?"

"Yes, Master" Obi-Wan said, looking so dejected and guilty, Siri decided to come to his defense.

"Master Qui-Gon" Siri interjected. "I was mad too when he first did it, but after he kissed me, they all backed off of us, Marcus even declaring that I belong to Evan and that no one is to bother us again," She shook her head at that, "That idea that a girl "belongs" to a boy in itself made me mad, but it did seem to work. After I got off the floor.."

"Off the floor?" Qui-Gon asked, eyebrows raised again.

"Well, when he kissed me..I ..sort of fainted". Siri blushed deeply at this.

Adi gasped and said "Siri! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Master, It was only for a moment. Obi-Wan helped me up, and then they seemed to accept us as a couple after that, and they've invited us to a gathering at the camping grounds seventh evening after late meal.

"Is this going to result in some real information concerning the mission?" Qui-Gon asked.

"We hope so." Obi-Wan looked at Siri gratefully, and felt his confidence returning. "I was telling Siri that there's something about Marcus thats kind of strange. I don't think they're going to just let us in on their secrets right off, we need to be with them for awhile till they feel they can trust us," Obi-Wan said.

"Hm," Qui-Gon said thoughtfully. There was a long moment of silence, then he said, "Very well, you did what you thought necessary." He looked at both of the teens carefully, " Are you two all right about this?"

"Yes, Master, we talked about it on the way home some, and.. yes, we're okay, and I don't think it will happen again." Obi-Wan glanced at Siri with some regret.

Qui-Gon tried not to smile at that, and Obi-Wan's look to Siri did not go unnoticed, but he couldn't totally hide the twinkle in his eyes. "See that it doesn't" he said, not quite sounding as stern as he had wished to.

"Well, you two have found the right group it appears." Qui-Gon continued after a moment. " Well done, Padawan," he softened his gaze at Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan relaxed. "Get some rest now, we'll talk again tomorrow."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said, "Good night, Master Adi, Siri,"

Both women said good night and Obi-Wan went, relieved, into his and Qui-Gon quarters. Adi walked Siri to their quarters, Siri was telling Adi,

"They treat girls like Property! They made me so mad! He was trying to push me around and force me to kiss him, I was about ready to go Jedi on him, but Obi-Wan stepped in."

Adi said, "I understand, Siri," They went into their quarters where they continued talking a few minutes. Qui-Gon went into the kitchen to get some juice. He soon heard Adi saying "Good night."

She returned to the kitchen where she found Qui-Gon chuckling quietly.

"What is so funny, Qui-Gon, besides practically scaring your poor Padawan to death,"

"He had no choice, so he kissed her.." he chuckled, "Did you see his face when he was telling me? I thought I'd never keep a straight face."

"Why is that funny? They were put in a bad situation, that boy could have hurt Siri, unless she decided to blow their cover. I'm glad she didn't and frankly I'm glad Obi-Wan stepped in when he did, although, after what they went through last year, I'd think you'd be more concerned."

"Oh, they're going to be fine." Qui-Gon said. "Yes, his heart spoke in the moment of challenge, and he kissed her. They were affected by it, I could see it in their eyes, and they'll have to work through it, but they are Jedi, they made their decision last year, and I don't think this will change that. They're too committed, to dedicated. As long as the code is the way it is, they will keep to the code."

"How do you know? Look what they went through last year, when all they did then was acknowledge their love."

"Yes, I know Adi, but..they came to us and told us tonight. That speaks volumes to me of the integrity of their intentions," he said.

Adi thought about it and nodded.."You're right," she said finally. "I will trust them to do the right thing."

"I will, also." he nodded.

"And besides," Qui-Gon said, humor sparking his eyes, "If I had been in that situation with Tahl years ago, I'm sure I would have done the same thing."

Adi looked at him and said, "Qui-Gon!" trying a little unsuccessfully to look shocked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Obi-Wan lay silently in his bed, a tear slid down his cheek as he remember the softness of her lips against his, how warm and sweet her breath, how wonderful it felt to have his arms tightly around her, to have her arms around him, pressing against him, responding to him, and how it made him feel, and how, now, he would have to chase these memories from his mind, if not from his heart, and try to forget that, once again, if only for a moment, one magic moment, she was his. He would be glad when this mission is over, "We have to be "together" for the next few days, and while doing so remember our commitment to the Jedi," He thought. He silently groaned, thinking, "How are we going to get through the next few days?" He tried to meditate, to release the feelings into the force, and with some success finally drifted off to sleep.


	8. Surveillance

**RoMythe: Thank you for the review. I appreciate it! I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter! Till next week..~Obi's Mom..**

Chapter 8 Surveillance

Siri awoke early the next morning, stretching,and decided to go out the back garden and do some lightsaber drills. She had gone to sleep remembering every moment of their kiss together, and her sleep had been filled with dreams about Obi-Wan. She woke up heavy hearted, knowing she needed to get past this. Lightsaber drills always helped her relieve stress.

She dressed in her simple tunic, leaving the outer tunic and robe in her room, and went to the garden. Qui-Gon was by the pond, meditating, Adi, who had already done her meditations, was in the shower. Breakfast was a simple plate of fruit, water and tea this morning. No one was much in the mood for eating.

Siri stepped out into the morning, walked toward an open part of the garden, hidden by trees. She saw movement, and stopped, looking through the trees. Obi-Wan was practicing Katas, his form perfect, and her heart fluttered at the sight. She pushed the feeling away as she watched him for a moment. Obi-Wan perfectly executed the positions and she admired his skill and precision, then made a decision. She stepped into the circle where he was, and drew her lightsaber, looking at him.

Obi-Wan stopped and looked at her. He grinned, "Is this a challenge, Siri Tachi?" he asked.

"You'd better believe it, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I need some payback for last night."

"Oh ho! We'll see about that."

He drew his lightsaber and then stood in the ready position. Siri raised her lightsaber and attacked, and the spar was on. They circled each other, their lightsabers singing in the morning air, Siri lunged in an upward swing, Obi-Wan deftly blocked it and spun his lightsaber to hit her side. Her lightsaber met his with a hum, and there was a furious dance between them of motion and spinning lightsabers. Obi-Wan flipped over her head, and she spun around to meet his attack, and with a series of furious hits, pushed him back. He could see that she was releasing the emotions of the previous evening, and he felt the tensions falling from him also. They continued their sparring, meeting each others blows. They knew each others movements and stradegies so well, and met each one with their own. They continued until they both fell, exhausted, onto the ground, their lightsabers going out, and they lay there, looking up at the clear morning sky, panting and giggling. They looked at each other, and began to really laugh. It felt good to release the tensions and heavy emotions pent up within them. They heard a chuckle behind them, they sat up and turned around, seeing that Qui-Gon had been quietly watching them. He nodded to them, then went into the house.

"What were they doing out there?" Adi asked, coming out of her quarters dressed and ready for the day.

"Releasing their emotions." Qui-Gon said with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Jedi spent the rest of the early morning together, talking about everything that had happened the day before. Qui-Gon and Adi told the teens about meeting the two Chancellors the day before, and how each one acted.

"I believe Chancellor Loman is innocent of the allegations, someone is trying to frame him, to discredit him so that he will sign over any rights to the land." said Qui-Gon.

"Chancellor Bendi, on the other hand, I'm not sure about. He's up to something, or hiding something. He may even be working with a third party in this. He could even be involved in the vandalisms himself. When there is a lot of credits to be made, a greedy man will stoop to about any level to get what he wants, even vandalizing his own property."

"We don't know if he's involved for sure." Adi said, glancing at Qui-Gon, "We didn't have a good first impression of him, he was rude and pompous, but that doesn't mean he's guilty of wrongdoing. We need proof."

"We went to the burned office yesterday afternoon, and didn't find anything except a small piece of durasheet. The letters are pretty much gone now, but it had a name or a partial name, "Rons.." something." Qui-Gon said.

Keep your ears open when you are around those kids to see if anyone mentions somebody by that name or similar." Adi said, "I wonder about that boy who harassed you, Siri, Marcus wasn't it?"

Obi-Wan and Siri looked at each other, "Thats him" said Siri. "And yes, he is a jerk."

Obi-Wan said, "I've had a feeling about him since I met him, and not just because of Siri. If I can find him today, I would like to follow him some and see where he goes."

"Good idea." Said Qui-Gon. "Don't wear your disguise when you do, he won't know you in your Jedi tunics in case he happens to see you..but don't let him see you." Said Qui-Gon.

"What about me?" asked Siri, "He would know me if he saw me, I'm not as disguised as Obi-Wan is."

"Why don't you go with me?" Adi said, "I have some things to do before our first negotiations this afternoon, I could use some company, and we haven't really had any time together lately."

Siri smiled, "That sounds great, Master, I'll go get ready."

"Master, how was your dinner last night?" asked Obi-Wan.

"It was just like Chancellor Loman said, casual and friendly. We met some of the Council members from the Lower side, none of the Upper side came. But we had a good evening. The Council members are looking forward to these negotiations, they hope we can help them settle this thing, but until we find out who's behind the vandalism, I'm afraid we're not going to get very far."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Obi-Wan had been wondering around the Market for a good while, watching, and had not seen any of the kids yet. He was in his Jedi robes, the Padawan braid hanging loose on his shoulder. He felt much better in his clothes, much more himself. He stayed aloof, listening and watching for any sign of Marcus.

He was staying open to the force, trying to get a feel of where he might find Marcus when he felt someone behind him. He turned his head as a voice spoke,

"You a Jedi?"

Obi-Wan saw an older dark skinned human standing near him. He looked at Obi-Wan curiously. Obi-Wan finally nodded.

"You looking for them kids who've been doing the vandalism?"

"I was looking for someone," Obi-Wan responded carefully.

"Well, I can tell you one thing, the kids aren't doing anything bad. They're just putting up a few protest signs a couple nights a week. I've seen them late at night when I get off my shift. I leave 'em alone. I figure, they're not hurting anyone, and maybe signs will do some good. I grew up around the neutral land, I hate to see anything happen to it."

"Do you have any idea who is committing the vandalism?" Obi-Wan asked hopefully.

"Well, one night on my way home, I did see this one kid, about your height, walked with a swagger, like he owned the place, carrying some heavy looking items and loading it into a transport. I thought it was strange, but I went on home. The next day I heard about an explosion on the Upper Side, and wondered if that was him."

"Did you tell anyone?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Tried to, but they were all going on about Chancellor Loman, and saying the kids were responsible, they didn't pay much attention to me. So I let it be."

"Where were you when you saw him loading the items?"

"Well,lets see. I was walking home from my job, and had to pass the Chancellor's building, and saw this kid at the small warehouse just around the corner from it. There's a garage for speeders and transports near by also, both buildings are owned by the Chancellors Office. Say, you don't think the Chancellor really is responsible for these attacks, do you?"

"I don't know, but thank you for your information."

"No problem, young man, I figure if no one else can figure this thing out, a Jedi ought to be able to."

Obi-Wan nodded his thanks, and headed for the warehouse. He hoped he might find some answers there.

He found the warehouse the man had told him about, and carefully approached it, making sure no one was around. He got to the door, it was locked. He considered using the force to break in when he heard voices. He crept close along the wall till he came to a window, then carefully looked in. The windows were dirty and hard to see through, but he was able to make out two figures. One was loading some items into a small air transport, another was watching. He saw another window where he hoped to get a better look, crept over to it, and it was a little cleaner, he was able to make out Marcus and the twilek boy from the group. Obi-Wan used the force to focus his hearing on what they were saying.

"I told you, I'll be there tonight." Marcus was saying, "Tonight is easy, we're not even going over this time. We're just putting some signs out. Make sure Sham and Cowen have the paint for the buildings. My real job will be tomorrow night."

"Do you know what you're doing yet?"

"No, he won't tell me anything till tomorrow night. I'm supposed to sneak away from the camp party and contact him. He's being extra careful, saying there's Jedi snooping around."

"I sure wish I could go with you tomorrow night."

"No, I work alone. You guys do enough with the signs and graffiti. You better get going, you probably don't want to be seen with me right now. It's time for me to meet my dad anyway."

The twilek boy said, "Okay, see you tonight then." He opened the door and slipped out, looking around briefly and then took off in the opposite direction. Obi-Wan watched Marcus for awhile, who finished loading the transport, then closed and secured it. He then opened the door, looked around, and then casually walked down the street. Obi-Wan had pressed himself against the building, watching him till he turned the corner and was gone.

He turned back to the window, and tried it. If he could get in without drawing attention with his lightsaber or just breaking the glass, that would be fine with him. The window was stuck, but he worked it, putting a little force pressure on it and it finally opened. He looked around, and then slipped through, landing quietly on the floor. He closed the window, then went to the transport and tried to see in. There were crates tucked into the back of the transport, and he couldn't make out what was in them. He turned to look around the small warehouse. It was empty, but there was a door leading to a back room. He went to it and tried the latch. It swung open, to his surprise. He went in and looked around. There were mainly tools, and equipment in the room, but he continued to look, and finally found what he was looking for. Tucked in the corner, away from the rest of the equipment, were several crates of explosives and charges. He let out a breath, and exited the storage room, closing the door. He looked again in the transport, and saw that the crates in it were the same as in the storage. He looked around, noting the bay doors that were closed and locked. He quietly slipped out the door of the warehouse, and using his senses to made sure no one was around, he quietly went back to the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Siri was in the main room when he got there. Qui-Gon and Adi was getting ready to go to the negotiations.

"Find out anything?" she asked when he came in.

"A lot." Obi-Wan said. He waited till Qui-Gon and Adi were in the room, then told them what he had found out.

"So it appears it's only Marcus who is doing the real damage. The other boys seem to just be doing the signs and graffiti." concluded Obi-Wan.

"Yes, and it doesn't look good for Chancellor Loman, you finding these things in a building owned by the Chancellor's office." Said Qui-Gon with concern. "We need to find out who Marcus's contact is."

"He told the twilek boy that he's supposed to sneak away and contact him tomorrow night at the party. We could follow him."

"Yes, do that, but be careful, Obi-Wan."

"We have to get to the meeting. We should be back for dinner, but don't wait for us if the meeting goes late." Adi said.

As the masters walked out the door, Adi looked at Qui-Gon with some concern.

"Do you think it's a good idea to leave them alone together for so long? After what happened last night..."

"Adi, we agreed to trust them to do the right thing. They may think about it, but I trust Obi-Wan that his training, commitment, and natural instinct as a gentleman will overcome any thoughts he may have."

Adi nodded, and said, "I too trust Siri to do what is right."

After Adi and Qui-Gon left for the meeting, Obi-Wan and Siri looked at each other with the sudden realization they would be alone together for several hours.


	9. Afternoon Temptation

**Hello again! Many thanks to RoMythe, Valairy, and Andreason for your kind reviews this week! Hope you all will enjoy this next chapter! ~Obi's Mom**

Chapter 9 Afternoon Temptation

Obi-Wan and Siri looked at each other for a moment, then she jumped up and went to the kitchen.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Sure," said Obi-Wan. They ate in silence for a while, both filled with their own thoughts. Then Obi-Wan asked her about the last mission she had been on with Master Adi. Siri began talking, and they passed the meal time sharing stories about their missions the previous year. They finished eating as Siri was telling a funny story about a boy on a mission several months ago who had a crush on her. She told Obi-Wan how the boy would look moonily at her, and how funny it was because he was only about twelve years old.

They laughed, and he asked "When did this happen?"

She said, "Oh, right after..." she stopped and looked at him. It had happened right after their mission together a year ago. It at first had made her mad, thinking it was too much of a coincidence, too much of a reminder of the pain she was trying to put away, but Master Adi had reasoned with her to relax and see the humor in it. She was finally able to after a couple days of the boy gazing at her with those silly over large eyes of his. She didn't finish this story with Obi-Wan, becoming too aware of him as he looked at her.

Their gazes locked onto each other, and Obi-Wan became very aware of how pretty she looked with the afternoon sun shining in on her. He became aware that his heart was beating faster, and saw her begin to breathe faster. All this was only a moment, but it seemed much longer to Obi-Wan. He suddenly stood up, breaking the eye contact, and knocked over a glass, watching it shatter on the floor.

He looked down at the mess and grimaced, embarrassed at his clumsiness. She jumped up, ready to help clean it up. They both stooped to pick up the glass and brushed close to one another, they stopped still and stood back up, eyes locked onto one another. They were drawn closer and closer to each other till they were a mere centimeter from each other's face. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and brushed his lips against her cheek softly, and she trembled, closing her eyes. His lips then passed close to hers and she anticipated it becoming a deep kiss, her hands started to reach up to him, but then he hesitated. They opened their eyes, and it was as if both suddenly awakened from a dream. They blinked and stepped back from one another, blushing. Obi-Wan cleared his throat and turned away.

"Don't worry about the glass, Siri, I'll clean it up. What were you planning to do?" Obi-Wan said, trying to sound casual, but his voice was trembling.

Siri stepped back, taking a deep breath, and said shakily, "I thought about going out to the garden to practice katas and meditate awhile."

"Good idea," agreed Obi-Wan, looking down at the broken glass and not at her, lest he get lost in her deep blue eyes again. "You go ahead and I'll clean up here. Then I'll just go to my room and meditate."

Siri nodded, and with flushed face and her heart pounding, she ran out the door, straight to the pond where she sat and gathered her senses about her.

Obi-Wan leaned his arms against the edge of the counter, his body trembling, his hands covering his face, trying to gain control. After a few minutes of taking deep breaths, he quickly cleaned up the broken glass and the dishes, then headed to his quarters. He stretched out on the bed and groaned.

"Why does this have to happen? Is this a test?" he wondered. "Are we being tested with our commitment to the Order?"

The morning sparring match that had released their emotions was fading, and the fact they were alone together for several hours didn't help. He closed his eyes, trying to rid his mind of the image of her face before him, blue eyes shining brightly, her lips slightly parted as she breathed, he had been aware of every breath she took. He had felt her tremble when he had brushed his lips against her cheek and lips. He had wanted at that moment to take her in his arms and kiss her like he did the night before, only this time without the audience. He remembered that kiss, how wonderful it felt, even in the circumstances they had been in. As he fought to gain control of his many, confused feelings, he grabbed a pillow and pressed it to his head, groaning. He firmly resisted the urge to go watch Siri do her katas, feeling he wouldn't survive if he did. He heard his Masters' voice in his head, "Breathe in the emotions, Obi-Wan, then breathe them out. Feel them, then let them go." Those words and his Masters' calm voice settled him down. With resolve he sat up, and got in a meditative position, and breathed out his emotions, letting the force flow through him. He began to meditate."

Siri went through her katas, trying to concentrate on them and not on the young man in the house. Every time she moved to the next position, her thoughts would return to that moment in the kitchen, those limpid blue-gray eyes soaking into her, the curve of his mouth, how she had thrilled at the soft touch of his lips against hers, how she wanted him to take her in his arms the way he did last evening. She thought about that kiss, and the dreams she had during the night. She stopped, panting, and groaned, frustrated at herself, at Obi-Wan, at the whole ridiculous situation. She finally gave up the Katas, and settled herself by the pond to meditate. She felt her Masters calmness and serenity and tried to capture them to calm herself. It helped and she breathed out her emotions, letting the force flow through her and she began to meditate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Much later, they sat in the main room and looked at the holonet for awhile. Both had finally achieved the calm serenity they were supposed to hold onto as Jedi, the betraying emotions banished and put to rest. They were comfortable with each other again.

It was dark and getting late, and Obi-Wan and Siri didn't feel like eating.

Obi-Wan stood up and said he was going to observe the boys getting ready to put out the signs.

"I'm coming with you." Said Siri, leaving no room for argument.

"Okay, lets go," said Obi-Wan. Both put their robes on, leaving their hoods up. In the darkness, they would be practically invisible. They went out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

They silently approached the community center. Obi-Wan had a feeling thats where they would be. It was centrally located where the teens could easily meet, and the owners didn't seem to care what they did there. They heard quiet sounds behind the building, and crept around to observe. Boys and a couple of the girls were putting finishing touches on some signs, which said things like "Don't destroy our land," "Mining may profit, but it's not worth the cost", and such things. Two other boys were stirring a can of paint. Obi-Wan nudged Siri and pointed. Chools was on the edge of the group, laying out a sign for a last minute touch up.

Obi-Wan and Siri watched as Marcus came up to the boys, and quietly said, "It's getting late. It's almost time to do this. Lets get done quickly then get home. We have a big night tomorrow night."

One boy looked at him and said, "A big night? Why, whats going on?"

Marcus looked at him, "I mean with the party. We don't want to be too tired and disappoint the girls." he smirked.

Some of the boys laughed, while others shook their head "Doesn't matter to us. We just come for the food anyway."

They broke up into small groups and silently carried their signs to their destinations. The other two boys took the paint. They were gone quickly.

Siri quietly spoke, "Do you want to follow any of them."

Obi-Wan thought about it, "No, I don't think so," he said. "I don't think were going to learn anything new tonight. We probably need to get some rest too..for the "big night" , he smiled wanly at her.

"Lets go home, then" she said.

They walked into the house to find Qui-Gon and Adi had only been there a few minutes.

"Where have you two been?" asked Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan told him, then asked about the meeting.

Qui-Gon signed heavily, "It's a mess. Chancellor Bendi at first didn't want to come, sending a representative to say he wouldn't negotiate with someone who is paying kids to destory private property. Of course, Chancellor Loman took issue with that. Then Bendi finally agreed to come to the meeting, and we waited a long time for him to get there, and when he finally did, it was one long argument for hours. I don't think Adi and I really needed to be there, they pretty much ignored us. After the meeting tomorrow, Ilse Starhaven wants us to go with her to dinner, where we can discuss the situation, and see if we can't come up with something, but I don't think we'll get anywhere as long as the problem of the vandalism is still out there."

Adi said, "And the worst part is we didn't pick up any clues while we were there. No one mentioned any "Rons.." person. I know it looks bad for Chancellor Loman, with what you found out today, Obi-Wan, but I really think he's innocent. But with these negotiations we have to be at, our hands are pretty much tied."

"It felt like a complete waste of time," Qui-Gon said tiredly, "but we know that something will come out of this."

He looked at Obi-Wan and Siri, "I think the key will be in what you two find out tomorrow night, but be careful. We'll be with Ms. Starhaven. If you get in trouble or need anything, you tell us."

Obi-Wan and Siri nodded, "Yes, Master" Said Obi-Wan. ''

Adi and Siri headed to the kitchen to set out a light meal. Obi-Wan could hear them talking quietly.

Qui-Gon looked intently at Obi-Wan. "Are you two all right?" he asked with concern.

"Yes, Master, we're fine. It's okay." He looked at his Master, who studied him closely, searching for a moment, then he relaxed, smiled and squeezed his shoulder gently,

"Good. Let's eat something and get to bed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Later, Obi-Wan lay in his bed thinking about what he and Siri had gone through that afternoon. He could hear Qui-Gon in the next bed stirring, and spoke to him quietly.

"Master?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan hesitated, not sure how to proceed. "You know Siri and I made the decision to put our feelings for each other aside for our commitment to the order, but I've been going through a lot of feelings concerning Siri, especially after that night at the community center." He paused, " I know as a Jedi I can't form attachments and I'm supposed to deal with emotions and not let them rule me...I've been failing at that pretty badly lately, and I'm sorry, Master."

There was a moment of silence, then Qui-Gon signed heavily, "I know you have, Obi-Wan, you and Siri are young, and you love each other."

At Obi-Wan's start, Qui-Gon explained, "Yes, I know you two love each other, and that there is a strong connection between you. Just because you give up that love to remain in the Jedi Order, and you choose to obey the code doesn't mean that love isn't there. It probably always will be to a degree."

Obi-Wan's heart sank at that. Could he spend his life knowing he loved someone and never be able to be with her like he would like to be?

"Would it be better for us not to go on missions together? To be away from each other as much as possible?" Obi-Wans' heart sank at that scenario also. He felt distressed, not sure which would be the right way.

"Not necessarily," Qui-Gon answered, "Maybe for a while, but I believe you and Siri will make a great Jedi team some day. I could even see the two of you going on missions together with your Padawans. You just need to learn to be together and work together and be friends, without letting feelings of attachment come in. It's possible, and I believe you and Siri are strong enough to do it."

Obi-Wan liked the sound of he and Siri going on missions together with their Padawans. Maybe their Padawans would be close friends the way he and Siri are now. He smiled at that. He had another question burning to be asked.

"Master, if you knew what we were going through, why did you and Master Adi leave us alone today?"

"Thats a good question, Padawan, and I almost wondered that myself", He smiled, "mainly, because although we are on the same mission, my and Adis part in the mission is on a different path from yours and Siris, but I also trust you, Obi-Wan. You're a young man with integrity, and you're a gentleman at heart. I trusted that your training and commitment to the order would overcome any...um...temptation you may have gone through. I felt your distress this afternoon, as did Adi with Siri, but we trusted the two of you to do the right thing, and you did, didn't you?"

"Yes, Master, but it took awhile. She was in the garden and I was in here, and we meditated till we got our feelings under control."

"Why did you choose to control your feelings rather than act on them?" asked Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan thought about it. He was glad they were in the darkness of the room so Qui-Gon couldn't see how much he was blushing, but he finally spoke honestly.

"There are probably several reasons, Master, the code being one, our decision last year being another, but mainly, I think it's because I respect Siri too much to have acted on a desire of a moment, as strong as it was, knowing we couldn't truly be together. We would only have been acting on a momentary whim, and not on a life commitment to each other, the way it should be done if it were to happen. I couldn't do that to either her or myself. We didn't talk about it later, but I know Siri feels the same way."

Qui-Gon smiled, very satisfied in his answer. "Well done, Padawan, I am proud of you. There are not many young men, including some Padawans, who could have gone through what you did and not succumb to it. If I hadn't thought you would do the right thing, I wouldn't have left you two here alone."

"Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan choked out. He was almost too moved to speak.

Obi-Wan felt a warmth of gratitude for Qui-Gon's trust in him. He knew that to have succumbed to this temptation would have felt good for a minute, but to know that he had Qui-Gon's trust, and that he did not betray that trust felt even better.

**Thanks for reading and I hope those who may have been hoping for an "afternoon delight" wasn't too disappointed, ;). Next week, Party at the Camp Grounds, and their mission starts getting more action. See ya' then! ~Obi's Mom**


	10. Party at the Campground

**Late night greetings! I have a busy day tomorrow and wasn't sure if I would be able to post this so decided to now. **

**Thank you to RoMythe and Valairy Scott for your very nice reviews. (and by the way, Val, Exactly! Thank you, that was my intention! :). **

**Enjoy this next chapter, the story kind of takes a turn now, more into the mission, but their feelings for each other are ever in the background :). ~Obi's Mom. **

Chapter 10 Party at the Camp Grounds

The day was been spent quietly, with katas, lightsaber practice and meditations in the garden.

Qui-Gon and Adi left for the meeting mid afternoon, and near dark, Obi-Wan and Siri had their disguises in place, ready to go to the party at the camp ground. Obi-Wan had tucked their lightsabers into his long jacket and looked at her.

He noticed again how her blue tunic brought out her blue eyes. Her blond hair was once again fixed in a more feminine style. He sighed.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes. Lets go get this over with," she smirked. She knew he hated the black wig, but it still looked good on him, she thought.

They arrived at the community center, where Chools was waiting for them.

"Everyone else is already there. Come on, lets go".

They walked back toward the houses, then he turned away from the street where Obi-Wan and Siri were staying, and they followed him deep into the woods. They came to a clearing in the middle, surrounded by trees, where a bon fire was blazing in the circle, and teens were sitting around it, mostly in couples, eating treats that had been brought by some of them. Some had meat skewered on sticks and was cooking them over the fire.

They greeted Obi-Wan and Siri when they walked up.

"Hey! Misi and Evan, glad you could come!" some of the kids said. Marcus looked up, seeing them, slightly nodded, then turned back to his friends, his arm around the purple haired girl who had talked to Obi-Wan the other day in the market.

The girls smiled widely at Obi-Wan, but kept their distance. They knew now he was "attached".

Obi-Wan and Siri found a place to sit, while Chools joined his friends near them. There was just general chat, and eating and drinking, with the occasional burst of laughter. It was relaxed. Obi-Wan and Siri might have enjoyed it more if things had been different. As it was, they sat close, like the other couples, and after a while, Obi-Wan slipped his arm around Siri. She nestled against him. She noticed how relaxed they were after yesterday afternoon, the intensity of that afternoon was behind them. Now their focus was on the mission...mostly.

Obi-Wan looked again for Marcus, and finally saw him sitting opposite the fire, his arm around the purple haired girl. He was laughing and talking with another couple near them.

A little later, after everyone had eaten, and the bon fire had lessoned to a smaller fire. One of the boys threw a couple of sticks on the fire, and it blazed up again, before settling into a comfortable camp fire. Marcus stood up and walked toward the middle, He held out his hand. One of the boys threw him a large wooden pole.

"Lets do some pole fighting," he said. He looked around, and picked one of the larger boys. He threw him the pole, which the boy caught. Then Marcus caught another pole, and they began circling each other, hitting their poles together, trying to hit each other with the poles, and blocking shots. The fight continued for several minutes, Obi-Wan and Siri watching with great interest.

Obi-Wan quietly commented, "It's not too different from lightsaber training, except these poles are longer and you have to position them differently ." He watched how Marcus fought, having a feeling what was coming next. He wasn't wrong.

Marcus won the fight with the other boy, who put the pole down and sat down. Marcus turned in the circle looking for another partner. His eyes fixed on Obi-Wan with a gleam. Obi-Wan had turned his head to whisper something to Siri, but the force warned him and his hand shot up, catching the pole. The girls gasped. He stood up, taking his jacket off and folding it, (causing a squeal of delight from the girls, and Siri to roll her eyes). He made sure the lightsabers were unseen, and gave it to Siri. He then bent down and picked the pole back up and entered the circle.

The two boys faced each other. Obi-Wan hefted the pole, feeling it's balance and weight, he would have to adjust his position with the longer length, but he knew he could handle it. They stood in position, then Marcus stepped forward in attack. He swung the pole at Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan blocking it with his pole. Their poles clashed as they parried, one the aggressor, the other defending, then turning it around. Marcus was trying to back Obi-Wan into the fire, but when they got near, Obi-Wan with the force jumped backwards over the fire, missing it. Marcus looked at him, surprised, and Obi-Wan grinned. Marcus started to leap over the fire also, but thought better of it and ran around the fire and attacked again, his eyes gleaming with intensity. Obi-Wan parried his blows, then turned and swung the pole low, causing Marcus to stumble and fall to the ground. He got right back up, angry. Obi-Wan kept his moves subtle, not wanting to fight like he would as a Jedi, but he also did what he needed to defend or set an attack. Marcus tried what Obi-Wan did, swinging the pole at Obi-Wan's legs. He deftly jumped over the stick, then slammed Marcus in the side with his pole. Marcus grunted with the impact. He furiously began hitting at Obi-Wan, who parried each blow, until the stick caught the side of Obi-Wan's hand. It stung, and Obi-Wan let go of the pole. Marcus triumphantly hit the pole out of Obi-Wan's hand, ready to go for the winning move, but when he swung the pole at him, Obi-Wan grabbed his pole with his hands, did a flip over it, and wrenched the pole from Marcus's hands. The boys were shouting, and the girls were squealing. He then kicked Marcus, who fell backwards, landing on the ground, and Obi-Wan put the end of the pole against Marcus's neck, and Marcus conceded. Everyone clapped wildly in appreciation. Obi-Wan stood back from him, and Marcus stood up glaring angrily at him and stomped over to his seat, plopping down and grabbing the purple haired girl and pulled her close to him.

Obi-Wan put the pole down, panting, and went back over to Siri, unaware that the girls had gathered near where the fight had taken place and were now staring at him with open mouth adoration.

He sat down next to Siri and took his jacket back.

"Show off", she teased. She saw the girls and said, "I see your fan club enjoyed it."

"My fan club?" He turned and saw them looking at him in total admiration, "Oh."

He nodded to them, then turned and faced Siri. The girls went back to their places with the boys and all became quiet.

Couples began to snuggle together, and Obi-Wan and Siri could hear soft sounds of whispered conversations and a few more intimate sounds. Choolie and his friends just sat near the fire, ignoring the couples and munching meat and other treats, but they kept their conversation quiet.

Obi-Wan drew Siri near, and she snuggled against him. He saw a couple quietly get up and go into the woods, arm in arm, disappearing into the trees. That gave Obi-Wan an idea.

He lowered Siri onto the ground, like he'd seen others do, and wrapping his jacket around them, put his arms around her, drawing her close. He nuzzled her neck. She whispered in his ear,

"Are you taking advantage of the situation, Kenobi?" Her heart had begun to pound at his closeness.

He grinned at her, "Just follow my lead. We have to make it look real."

She gazed into his shining eyes which almost looked luminous in the glowing fire light. She looked at his chiseled features, putting her finger on his cleft chin. "It woudn't take much of an effort", she thought to herself.

She laid her head on his arm, and he bent over her. She nuzzled against his neck, and he softly brushed her cheek with his lips, sending chills through her, which she tried to hide from Obi-Wan. His mind was mainly on Marcus, though, and was often surreptitiously glancing his way. Marcus was kissing the girl he was with.

"How long do we have to do this?" asked Siri, their closeness starting to make her uncomfortable, not because she didn't like it, but because she couldn't.

"Just a little while. He's got to be making a move soon," whispered Obi-Wan.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him close whispering, "Well, he'd better hurry, or this is going to get real very fast."

He pulled his head back, looking at her almost serious expression, but also the twinkle in her eyes. He grinned.

Just as he bent his head over her again, he saw Marcus quietly stand up. "He's doing something," he whispered.

Marcus looked around the campfire to see if anyone was watching. Obi-Wan bent over Siri, embracing her and putting his lips close to her lips, but not kissing her, although the thought crossed his mind, but he had to keep his mind on the mission. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Marcus silently head off into the woods. The purple haired girl sat disconsolately by the fire, staring at the flames.

Obi-Wan whispered, "Want to go into the woods?"

"Sure," she whispered.

It struck her that what was happening now was so similar to yesterday, but without the intense desire attached. They had defeated the wild emotions of the day before, and now their actions were part of the mission, of playing a role. It didn't prevent some feelings from rising up, but the intensity was gone. Instead, these feelings were accompanied by a sense of irony and a little humor. She shook her head silently, she would have to sort all this out later.

She looked up at Obi-Wan as he took her hands and lifted her up, smiling, and put his jacket back on and then put his arm around her. She in turn put her arm around his waist, and they quietly wandered into the woods, the opposite direction of where Marcus had gone. One of the other couples glanced up at them and smiled.

They went deep into the woods where they could just still see the group, then silently turned toward where they saw Marcus go. They moved soundlessly through the woods, letting the force guide them to Marcus's location. After several minutes, they came close to another small clearing away from the group. There stood Marcus, pacing and holding his comlink.

They stopped close enough to hear, but stayed in the woods deeply enough so he did not see them.

"Yeah, Ronson?"

Obi-Wan and Siri looked at each other. "Rons." Obi-Wan mouthed, Siri nodded.

"Why can't I meet you at the usual place?"

There was a pause, then he said, "Okay, In your office in the Chancellors' building."

"In two hours?...Okay, see you there."

He closed the comlink and looking around briefly, headed back toward the group.

Obi-Wan and Siri quickly headed back to the area where they had gone into the woods, and after a little while, casually came back out, their arms around each other and relaxed. They sat back down in their places where the group had started talking again, and a few got up to leave.

Marcus stood up to go. He told the purple haired girl, "Come on, I'll take you home. I've got my dads speeder tonight."

She stood up, and they walked off together. Obi-Wan looked at Siri, "We have to get in Ronson's office before Marcus gets there."

She agreed. He looked at Choolie, then at Siri, "I think I'll have a talk with Chools," he said.

Siri said, "Do you think we can trust him?"

Obi-Wan thought about it. The force was telling him to trust him, Chools wasn't a bad sort, and he cared about the land. "Yes," Obi-Wan said finally.

The group had largely disbursed, some kicking out the camp fire. One of the moons was now shining down on them through the trees.

They approached Chools who was saying good night to his friends and was picking up some of the refuse left by the other kids.

"Good night, Chools!" called one boy. He waved, and turned back to continue, when he saw Obi-Wan and Siri standing there, watching him.

"Hey, Evan! Misi! Have a good time tonight?"

"Sure," said Obi-Wan, "Um,..Chools, can we talk to you...alone?"

"Well, sure, okay," Chools said, looking puzzled. They waited till everyone else was gone, Obi-Wan and Siri looked like they were just making conversation. Finally when the last teen had left, Chools turned to them seriously, and asked,

"Whats up?"

"We need your help. If we tell you something important can we trust you?"

"Sure" Chools looked nervously at them. "What's this about?"

"It's about the vandalism. We know who is going it, and we heard the name of his contact, who is setting him up."

"The vandalisms? How would you know this?"

Obi-Wan and Siri looked at each other. Siri nodded.

**I split this chapter into two chapters, it was so long. So it will be continued next week. Reviews are welcome and appreciated! See ya next week! ~Obi's Mom**


	11. The Mining Corp

Chapter 11 The Mining Corp

Obi-Wan told Chools, "We are Jedi Apprentices. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Siri Tachi. We are here undercover to discover who is behind the attacks on the Upper Territories and why."

Choolie looked stunned. "Jedi Apprentices! Whoa." He looked at them quizzically , "You're fooling, right?"

Obi-Wan looked at Chools, "We couldn't be more serious."

Chools grinned at Obi-Wan and said, "I knew there was something different about you."

Obi-Wan said, "We know your mom is Ilse Starhaven, and that she is the assistant to Chancellor Loman."

"Whoa, how did you know that?" Chools asked.

Siri looked at his light green skin and said "Really?"

Chools looked down at himself and smiled, "Oh, I guess it's obvious." he laughed.

"Well, besides, our Masters have been meeting with Chancellor Loman and your mom, and they told us." Obi-Wan said.

"Is there a man working in the building named Ronson?" asked Siri.

"Lam Ronson? Sure, he's been there for about three and a half months. He was hired to help with the surveying."

"We heard Marcus talking with Ronson on his comlink about doing a job tonight. I saw Marcus's air transport loaded with explosives yesterday." Obi-Wan said.

Chools gasped, "You're not saying that the Chancellor really is behind the vandalism, are you?"

"No, were trying to prove his innocence, and we think Ronson may be the inside man, trying to get Chancellor Loman implicated." Siri said.

Obi-Wan said, "Look, We need to get into Ronson's office as soon as possible. We need to see if we can find evidence that could prove Chancellor Loman's innocence, and who is really behind all this. We think it may be in his office. We have to hurry though, Marcus is supposed to meed Ronson there in about 90 minutes. Can you help us? "

"Sure, I know my moms access codes. I can get you in."

"You do?" Obi-Wan looked at him curiously,

"Yeah, I've been in her office many times. She gave them to me one night when she needed me to get into one of the offices for her while she was working on a project I was helping her with. I just never forgot it."

Obi-Wan looked at Siri, then back at Chools, "Can you get us in now?"

"Sure," he said, "let's go." He tossed the refuse he had been holding into the rufuse unit near the camp site, then led them out of the woods as quickly as possible, then they ran as fast as they could to the downtown area, and then to the Chancellor's office. He used one of his mom's codes to get inside the building, then led them to the lift, taking it up to the eighth floor, then used his mom's access code to gain entrance into the offices. Once in, he led them to Ronson's office, two doors down from his moms office. He tried the door, it was locked.

Choolie pulled out a small instrument, and after a few seconds had the door unlocked and opened, no damage done. Obi-Wan looked at him amazed,

"You're full of surprises!" he whispered.

"Well, so are you two. Imagine, Jedi!" he shook his head, and opened the door. They turned on the light, and quickly rummaged through the desk, drawers, cabinets, anything that might have hidden information. Obi-Wan accessed the computer on the desk. It asked for a password, but Obi-Wan had a bypass code from the temple and in a few moments was able to use it to access the computer. He scrolled the data on the computer, Siri had been looking in drawers and Chools had been watching the hall for any sign of someone coming.

"Aha!" Obi-Wan said in triumph. He showed Siri. It was a coded file, the bypass code didn't work on it. Obi-Wan tried several codes to no avail. He was starting to get frustrated, when he calmed himself and accessed the force. After a few moments the force gathered to him, and he closed his eyes and his fingers moved, typing the access code to this secret file. It opened up to him.

Chools whistled, "Thats amazing! Remind me never to have any secrets from the Jedi." he said.

Obi-Wan looked at the file, and on it was all the information and plans for a worldwide mining takeover, the credits paid to Chancellor Bendi, the secret agreements between the Upper Chancellor and Reese, the head of the Mining Corp., everything. Obi-Wan took out his data-pad, slipped the chip out and inserted it into the computer, hitting the copy button. The load bar came up, and it took a few minutes to finish loading.

Siri was getting anxious, saying "Oh please lets hurry up."

The copy was finally completed and Obi-Wan retreived the chip and put it back in his data-pad. He closed out the pages he had been in and shut down the computer. As he quickly scanned his data pad to make sure the information was on it, Chools whispered, "Someone coming up the lifts".

Obi-Wan closed the datapad, Chools quietly closed and locked the door, they turned off the lights and heard the lift doors open. The three silently scrambled to the back of the office, hiding behind a cabinet in the back. They squeezed together, Obi-Wan pulling Siri close to him with his arm around her to make themselves smaller. Chools squated his tall framed behind them and they dared not breathe as the door opened. They heard the sound of Marcus's voice, as he said,

"Why did you call me up here, sir. You usually give me instructions in the warehouse."

"Because this is of the utmost importance. I want no chance of anyone hearing this."

He looked around the room, and Obi-Wan and Siri used the force to hide themselves and Choolie more and to throw a thought to Ronson that everything was clear. Ronson seemed satisfied, and began talking to Marcus.

"The two factions are coming close to an agreement, with those Jedi helping them," he spat out distastfully. "I want you to go to the Upper main warehouse, where the mining equipment is stored, and set it on fire. Burn it down. That will stop or delay any mining plans they have for quite awhile."

"Sir, thats a lot of money in equipment. You haven't had me do anything like this before".

"Don't question me, boy, I pay you well, You do what you are told without question. We can stop the mining on this planet, don't you care about that?"

"I guess..it doesn't matter that much to me either way. This isn't my home planet."

"Just do as you're told, boy. And hurry, we don't have much time."

"Yes, sir". Marcus hurried out the door. Obi-Wan wished he could follow him and stop him before he started, but Ronson wasn't finished in his office yet. After a few moments, they heard more footsteps, heavier ones. In walked a large human man. He stood tall, over 6 ft., and had a muscular build, his head bald and his eyes green slits. He was the head of the Mining Corp., only known to Ronson as Reese.

"Did you send the boy?" he asked.

"Yes, he is on his way now." Ronson answered.

"Good." Said Reese, "This should be the final straw that seals Loman's, and this planet's, fate."

"Does the boy suspect anything?"

Ronson said, "No, he thinks this is all to stop the mining."

"Good." Said Reese, "We are paying the Upper Chancellor a lot of credits to get this done. I don't want anything to spoil it."

"Is the Chancellor Bendi really okay about all this? He doesn't care what he's doing to his own planet? He doesn't know about the mining plans we have for the ores we found in the sea, does he?" asked Ronson.

"No, we don't need to pay him any more than we already have. He already has enough to fund his own planet if he wishes. Of course he's okay with all this, he has no choice, he's already taken payment and made a down payment on a new home in the outer rims. As soon as this deal is finalized, he's gone from here, if he makes it out of here" an evil glint was in Reese's eye as he said that. "When the Mining Corp has full control of this planet, it will be another Bandomeer" he grinned greedily, "And we will be wealthy beyond anything we've ever seen or imagined."

"What about all the people" asked Ronson,

"The rich we'll pay to either run the mines or they can leave the planet, the poor..well, we'll make them slaves. Why, do you care what happens to these people?"

"No," Said Ronson, "Doesn't matter to me. I was just curious. As soon as I get paid, I'm out of here anyway.

"Lets get out of here, we don't have much time. We'll need to have Chancellor Bendi ready to accuse and have poor Chancellor Loman and his personal assistant arrested, and have the councils ready to nullify any claims the Lower Territory has to that land. That will save us a lot of credits on payoffs. Make sure to get rid of any evidence on your computer before you leave this place."

Ronson quickly accessed his computer. He got into all the files and destroyed them.

They then left the office, turning off the lights and locking the door.

At the mention of Bandomeer, Obi-Wan had shuddered and stiffened, closing his eyes. Siri sensed an intense distress in Obi-Wan, she put her hand over his arm wrapped around her and squeezed it a little in comfort. After the men had left, Obi-Wan had gasped as though he had been holding his breath, and turned, sitting on the floor, shaking.

"Whats wrong with him?" Asked Chools.

"When Obi-Wan was almost thirteen, before he became Master Qui-Gon's apprentice he had been taken to Bandomeer, where he had been kidnapped and forced into slavery, made to work in the underwater mines. Qui-Gon rescued him, and after that made him his apprentice."

"Oh, wow!" Choolie said sympathetically.

"Bandomeer used to be a beautiful planet, just like this one," Obi-Wan said, "Another mining corp, Offworld, did to that planet what this Corp is planning with this one." Obi-Wan breathed deeply, getting his control back.

"We have to move..we have to stop this."

Choolie looked distressed, ''"I don't believe what I just heard, they're really going to turn this whole planet into one gigantic mine and the people into slaves? It's just unbelievable."

"Well believe it." Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan, Siri and Chools ran to the door, and carefully opened it. Looking around to make sure no one was around, they quietly slipped out. Obi-Wan and Siri kept their senses in tune, making sure the two men were gone. In this way, they got outside the building. Chools breathed a sigh of relief when they got out and asked,

"What next?"

Obi-Wan gave him the data-pad. "Find my Master, Master Qui-Gon Jinn, tell him what you know and give this to him. I'll try to contact him also when I can."

"Where are you two going?"

Obi-Wan said, "To stop Marcus, of course."

******Thank you, RoMythe for your reviews. I know, I considered if he should "throw" the fight, but then thought, naw, he's gotta win it : ). **

******Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I hope the talk between the two men about their plans for the planet made enough sense. Let me know what you think, if you wish to! See ya next week! ~Obi's Mom (not to be confused with my son, ObiWan456,:)**


	12. Race to Marcus

**HI again, Obi's Mom here. Thank you to those who left reviews. Val, um, lets just says it's all good, as in legal, on Verde4 :). Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! **

Chapter 12: Race to Marcus

Obi-Wan and Siri started to run, and Chools said, "Wait. You'll need an air transport, it's over an hour across the land to get to the warehouse."

Obi-Wan said, "I know, I was thinking about that. Do you know where we can get one?"

Chools nodded, "Yes, I know where my mom keeps one for emergencies. Its in the council's parking bay. Quick!"

He ran around the back of the council building, Obi-Wan and Siri following. They soon come to a large parking area, mostly empty this time of night except for a few transports parked there. Obi-Wan glanced at the warehouse next door to it. It looked like the air transport that had been parked there was gone. Choolie ran up to an air transport, reached under a secret place under the pilot panel, and handed Obi-Wan the key.

Obi-Wan nodded thanks, and said "Hurry, find our Masters."

He nodded and said okay, and they jumped in the transport and started it. They pulled it out of the lot it was in, and then took off. They flew over the council building and then over the city buildings, and soon spotted the land. They could see a small dot far ahead of them over the land and knew it was Marcus. They followed him. As they went, they could see over the land in the moonlight. They could just make out herds of running four footed beasts, they couldn't quite tell what they were in the dark, but they looked graceful, leaping over rocks and tree stumps, running deeper into the woods. They looked at the horizon, how the land rose and fell in waves, and the utter beauty of it.

After a long period of silent reflection between them, Siri sighed, "It really would be a shame to see this mined, even undermined. They THINK it will prevent the top from being damaged, but do they really know that?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, watching Marcus ahead of him. "They say they can, but you heard Reese, the Mining Corp. owner, they made an under the table deal with Chancellor Bendi, paying him a lot of credits for the mining rights, and Reese sent the other guy, Ronson, to get hired as a surveyor for the Lower council, and he used Marcus to do all those attacks."

"Do you think any of the other kids helped him?" Siri asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think so. They were a front for him, I think they just did the graffiti. You remember what I told you about Choolie, he really is against the mining of the land. They probably knew nothing about Marcus's activities with Ronson."

"Do you think Marcus will listen to us?" Siri asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged and shook his head, "He's being used also. He doesn't know about Reese, he thinks he's only working for Ronson, trying to intimidate the factions to stop the mining."

"Why would he agree to do all this?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, " I don't know. I don't think he really cares that much. They've only been here six months. Maybe Ronson offered him enough credits he thought it was worth the risk. I don't think he holds much in any loyalties, he's after his own interest."

"Then it doesn't look good as far as us convincing him to stop." Said Siri.

"Maybe not, but we have to try." Said Obi-Wan. "We'll probably have to tell him who we really are."

"I know, but do you think that will be enough?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, then looked ahead at Marcus. They were about half way across the land now. The two early moons hanging peacefully in the night sky, beginning their descent to the horizon, and in the opposite direction they could see the third moon rising, looking large and luminous.

Siri sighed, "It's so beautiful here. Why do politics and greed always have to get in the way of peace?" she asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "It seems someone is never satisfied with what they have. They always want more." he stopped and looked at her, a troubled look in his eyes. She looked at Obi-Wan, understanding, and looked away from him, out at the setting moons. They grew quiet again, and Siri closed her eyes for a while.

Obi-Wan took out his comlink and contacted Qui-Gon. He heard his Master's concerned voice over the comlink. "Where are you, Obi-Wan?"

"Choolie loaned us an air transport. We're flying over the land now, following Marcus. He's heading to the main warehouse that holds the new undermining equipment with instructions to destroy it. We're trying to stop him."

"We're on our way," said Qui-gon,

"Wait! Master?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan,"

"Has Choolie found you yet?"

"No, why is he looking for us."

"We gave him a datapad that has the evidence that links Ronson with Chancellor Bendi, and a man named Reese, who owns the Mining corp, with the attacks. They used Marcus for these attacks, they're trying to frame and discredit the Chancellor Loman, and take all the mining rights."

"Ms. Starhaven is here with us. We'll find Choolie and be on our way. Obi-Wan, be careful, and may the force be with you."

"Yes Master."

Qui-Gon told Adi and Ilse Starhaven what Obi-Wan had just told him. Ms. Starhaven gasped, and said, "My son! Where is he?"

"I don't know, but we have to find him."

"Come with me," she said, running to her land transport. They jumped in and she took the transport through the city, they looked up and down the dark streets looking for a green skinned running figure. Ilse commed Chancellor Loman, briefing him on what they just found out. He said, "Meet me in my office as soon as you have the datapad."

She commed out as Qui-Gon said, "Look!" they looked down one street and saw a figure running toward them, he looked like he was trying to get to where the Jedi had been staying. She turned the land transport down that street and stopped in front of Chools. He ran up, panting,

"Mom!" he cried, terror written across his face. "I need to find the Jedi!"

"I know," said Ilse, "they're in the back. Jump in."

Chools jumped in, panting, and gave Qui-Gon the data pad, "Evan..I mean, Obi-Wan told me to give this to you." He said. Qui-Gon took it with thanks, and Ilse turned toward Chancellor Loman's office.

"Mom! Evan and Misi are Jedi! They're real names are Obi-Wan and Siri! They found out about the stuff Marcus has been doing, and now they're trying to stop him!"

"I know, Obi-Wan contacted Qui-Gon and told him."

Qui-Gon said, "Ilse, do you have another transport we can use to find our Padawans?"

"You can use the air transport I have at the Council Parking,.."

"Mom, I let Obi-Wan and Siri use that one."

"You did? How?" she demanded, looking at him.

"I..I..knew where the key is hidden." he said.

She looked at him a moment, then looked at Qui-Gon, shaking her head, "Teenagers." she said,

"Okay, well, I guess they needed a way to get there also." she said, "Master Jinn, you can use Chancellor Lomans' air transport when we get to his office. . We can get another one to use if we need to."

"Thank you," Qui-Gon said. He made himself be patient, looking at Adi, who was a mask of serenity, but he knew she was as worried about Siri as he was about Obi-Wan."

They got to Chancellor Loman's office. Ilse drove Qui-Gon and Adi to the parking pads and gave them the key to the Chancellor's air transport. They waved to Qui-Gon and Adi. "We'll get there with help as soon as we can" she told them.

They thanked her, and as Adi took off, she commented to Qui-Gon, "I notice you still have the datapad."

"I'm hanging on to it till I know for certain who to give it to." he said. She nodded.

Qui-Gon opened the pad and looked accessed it. "It has everything Obi-Wan said. This is enough evidence to have Chancellor Bendi tried for treason against his planet. The question is, how many of his council members are involved."

"I'm sure there will be a full investigation". Adi said.

"The Senate will get involved, I'm sure," Qui-Gon said. "When this is all finished, Verde 4 will likely have senators representing them."

"Likely, it seems thats what usually happens in these kind of events." she said.

Obi-Wan and Siri flew into the Verdite Upper territory. He flew around the outskirts till he saw what looked like an industrial area, and saw a large buiding and Marcus's transport parked nearby.

"There it is," he said. Siri opened her eyes and looked.

Obi-Wan landed the transport near Marcus's and they jumped out. Obi-Wan handed Siri her lightsaber. "You might need this," he said.

She smiled and looked at his tight black pants., He saw where she was looking and grinned, "Yeah, I wish I were in my tunics, but these are really quite flexible. I could move easily when I fought Marcus..was that only earlier tonight?"

Dawn was only a couple of hours away, but they moved stealthily in the still darkness and came up to the doors of the warehouse, where they saw Marcus getting ready to light a fuse. They saw the mining equipment stored in bins.

They opened the door and ran inside. "Marcus, stop!" Obi-Wan cried out.

Marcus turned, anger crossing his face, "What are you two doing here?" he bellowed. He took out a blaster, and Obi-Wan and Siri had their lightsabers out and on in a flash. Marcus eyes widened. "Jedi? Who are you?"

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is Siri Tachi." Obi-Wan hit the tiny button once behind his ear, loosening the black wig, and he pulled it off, revealing his crumpled auburn hair, his padawan brain dropping down across his shoulder. Throwing the hated wig down in relief, he said, "We are Jedi apprentices. Please listen to us, Marcus, you have been used. The man you have been working for, Ronson, really works for the Mining Corp. He's been using you to do these attacks and to frame and discredit Chancellor Loman and the council, to try and force them to release any rights they have to the land."

"I don't believe you," Said Marcus.

"Marcus," Siri said as they walked closer to him, "Chancellor Bendi of the Upper Territory is in league with them. The mining corp has paid him millions for the exclusive rights to the land. He's planning to escape to another planet with his millions while this Mining Corp destroys this planet!"

"Reese sent me here to destroy this equipment! Why would a mining corp. want to destroy their own equipment?"

"Thats the undermining equipment. It was here for show, they have no need of it, they have no intentions of preserving that land." Obi-Wan said, "I guess it's worth the cost of destroying some equipment to get what they want, which will mean millions for them." He looked the equipment over. He had accessed the space transport computer while en route to the planet and had looked at the undermining equipment. He had seen what the newest equipment had looked like, and this wasn't it.

"Look, this is the older, cheaper stuff here. I saw pictures of the new equipment on the computer in the space transport on the way here, and it looks nothing like this."

Marcus looked uncertainly at the equipment. He looked at them, then his eyes grew big as Obi-Wan and Siri felt the warning, they spun at once, lightsabers ready as Ronson and Reese walked in, blasters aimed at the teens.

"I might have known," said Reese disgustedly. "We came here to make sure the job is done, and what do we find. Two Jedi brats."

The two men opened fire on them. Obi-Wan and Siri moved in front of Marcus, their lightsabers spinning in a whirl of motion, deflecting blaster bolts as they hit the sides of the walls, lights, equipmente, etc. The two Jedi moved in unison, each knowing the others moves and meeting them. They kept blaster bolts from hitting Marcus. The men inched closer as they kept up a continuous stream of fire, and Obi-Wan and Siri deflected them, only a few glancing past to hit a piece of equipment behind them. One blaster bolt deflected off Obi-Wans lightsaber and hit Ronson, causing the blaster to fly out of his hand. He grasped his wrist painfully, glaring at the two teens.

Marcus had been standing there, not knowing what to do. He had been well paid by Ronson, but was unsure about where his loyalties should lie. When he saw Ronson get hit, it angered him. Obi-Wan turned, feeling his anger, just as Marcus hit Obi-Wan on the head with the butt of his blaster, knocking him to his knees, stunned, his lightsaber falling to the floor. Just then Siri glanced toward Obi-Wan, and a blaster bolt hit her in the right shoulder and she fell, hitting her head on the floor, and was unconscious, her lightsaber going out.

Obi-Wan still dazed, felt as though the whole universe had just stopped. He screamed, "NOOO! Siri!" He tried to retrieve his lightsaber to finish this fight and get over to her, even though his head was spinning from the blow to the head, but then a blaster bolt hit Obi-Wan in his side, causing a deep graze and then hitting the equipment behind him. He fell to the floor next to Siri. Obi-Wan lay gasping, and looked at Siri. The blaster wound was bleeding into her blue tunic. The men picked up both lightsabers. Obi-Wan started to reach for Siri, but Reese grabbed him roughly, pulling him up. Obi-Wan heard a ripping sound. He winced in pain, and glared at him.

Reese held Obi-Wan firmly as Ronson punched him, hard, in the stomach. Obi-Wan fell to his knees, gasping for air. Reese then kicked Obi-Wan, knocking him back, and he fell, unconscious.


	13. Fire

**Hey all! Obi's Mom here, today was mine and my hubby's anniversary..we were married July, 22... 26 years ago...:) Guess who else had an anniversary today...hint, this is their 15th year anniversary and his wifes name is Ev. :) (It doesn't mean anything in the grand scheme of things, but I just thought it was cool when I found out). **

**This chapter is the reason for the T rating, I tweaked this so many times, I hope it comes out all right to everyone. Enjoy it!**

**As always, many thanks to my reviewers, Val, RyMythe and Rockforthecross74! **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 13: Fire

When Obi-Wan came to, he found himself, Siri, and to his surprise, Marcus, tied up to support poles in the warehouse. Siri was conscious, groaning in pain from the blaster wound. He looked at her, whispering, "Siri.." Siri looked his way, her face pale, but determined. She nodded at him. He looked at Marcus curiously, on his other side, wondering why he was tied up. He winced in pain, and remembered that he also had taken a blaster shot, and had been kicked in the stomach. He was sore, his head hurt, and the green shirt he had been wearing was now gone. When Reese had grabbed him and jerked him up, they had torn the shirt almost off of him, so he had thrown it aside before punching him. Obi-Wan hadn't noticed it at the time, but now saw it bloodied and crumpled on the floor with his Jacket. He looked down and realized he was now shirtless, his bare chest bloody and bruised from the vicious kick he had received.

He looked forward, and the two men stood there, grinning. Marcus shouted angrily, "Why are you doing this to me? I helped you catch them!"

"Because, my dear boy, your services are no longer needed. We can finish this job, and take care of you three all in one nice, big explosion. We're leaving evidence that will implicate Chancellor Loman and Ilse Starhaven in this, and they will be arrested for the distruction of Upper property, expensive equipment, and the murder of three children, two of them Jedi Padawans. What a shame, they will lose everything, including all rights to the land, the Upper will get the rights, which, per our agreement, Chancellor Bendi will hand over to us on his way off planet."

Reese paused in self satisfaction. "A pretty sweet deal if you ask me."

Obi-Wan looked at them, disgusted, but would not let it show on his face. He tried to remain calm, thinking this through and sent a message to Qui-Gon through the force. He looked for a way out. He knew as long as he was conscious, they could get out of this, even Marcus.

"Start the fire and lets get out of here." Reese said.

Ronson lit a fire stick and threw it at a pile of rubbish, then the two men mockingly bowed at the two Jedi, and left the building, which was soon blazing into a fire.

The explosives were behind the three teens, Obi-Wan knew they only had a matter of time before the fire would reach the explosives. He remembered the knife that had been in Marcus's boot. He remembered where it was. He closed his eyes and concentrated on it. He could feel the force swirling around him. He felt the knife starting to come out of Marcus's boot. Marcus became aware of it also. He said "Hey!" as he saw his knife fly out of his boot into Obi-Wan open hand, tied behind him. He worked his hands with the knife to get them in a position to cut the binds around his wrists, hoping he wouldn't cut himself in the process. After a few moments and with the aid of the force he felt the knife cut through the bonds and was able to free his hands. Then he took the knife and cut the rest of his bindings, wincing everytime he bent over because of his side and bruised stomach, but he was quickly loosed.

He picked up the discarded jacket and ran through the inside pockets, finally finding what he was looking for, a breather. He only had one, and knew it would only help for a few minutes against the rising smoke. They didn't have much time. He ran to Marcus and cut his hands loose.

"Can you finish...getting...yourself loose?" He asked breathlessly. He felt his eyes stinging and he was beginning to cough from the increasing smoke.

Marcus nodded, and with a cough answered "I think so." He looked at Obi-wan with surprise, "You're helping me?... After what I did?"

Obi-Wan put the breather in Marcus's mouth and said "I have... to get her out of here... I'll be back to help you... as soon as I can."

Marcus nodded, beginning to work the ropes.

The warehouse was filling with smoke, and the eyes of the three teens began to tear up.

He turned to Siri, who was coughing from the smoke, blood running down her blue tunic as tears ran down her cheeks. Obi-Wan quickly cut her loose, and she fell into his arms. She tried to get away from him, but he wouldn't let her.

"You're hurt,... I need... to get you...out of here." he gasped breathlessly.

"I'm only hurt... in my shoulder" she gasped. "You're wounded too,... I can help you."

"No, this is only a graze,... I'm getting you out of here,... so quit arguing."

She tried again to push away, wanting to help, but dizziness overcame her and she fell against him. He picked her up and threw the knife to Marcus, who caught it and began cutting more of the ropes. Obi-Wan carried her outside, laying her gently on the ground away from the warehouse. She lay there pale and coughing, her brow beaded with sweat. She was near unconsciousness again, but was fighting it, trying to draw the force to her. Blood had soaked her tunic and she was still bleeding.

After Obi-Wan had laid her down, he dropped to his knees, heaving and gasping for air, his lungs beginning to hurt. His chest was now covered with her blood as well as his own. His side burned like fire, and he was shaking. He worked quickly. His shirt being gone, he grabbed at her tunic, tore off the end of it that wasn't yet blood soaked, glanced at her and she nodded. He tore the corner of her blood soaked tunic away to expose the wound, and wiped at the wound with the torn cloth, trying to get the dirt out of it, then turning the cloth, he drew in the force, and pressed it onto her wound, using the force to slow the bleeding. It seemed to work. Siri winced in pain, but was quiet. The cloth was quickly soaked in blood. She looked at him, he touched her tear stained face and whispered "Be safe, Siri," and kissed her lightly on the forehead. The whole thing took less than a minute, but Obi-Wan wondered where Marcus was, he should have been out of there by now, he thought.

He quickly staggered back into the now heavily smoking warehouse, and was immediately blinded by the stinging smoke, tears running down his face as he ran, staggering, to Marcus who, in a near panic, had just gotten himself free.

As soon as he was loose, Obi-Wan said to him, gasping for air, "If you want... to help now... go find help."

Marcus nodded and staggered toward the door, the breather still in his mouth, rubbing his eyes.

In his dazed condition, Obi-Wan looked at the spreading fire, vaguely wondering if he could stop the fire, or at least keep it from spreading more toward the explosives in the back. He tried accessing the force to hold the fire back, but it only spread and there was a burst of flame and heat when the fire hit some crates on the side of the warehouse, throwing Obi-Wan back. He gasped for air and knew there was nothing he could do, so he turned to head for the door, but stumbled and fell to his knees, weakened and gasping for air, his lungs and throat feeling raw from the smoke. The smoke was getting to him, and he was struggling to keep his consciousness. Suddenly he felt strong arms lifting him up.

"Come on" a gruff voice said, "Today is not your day to die a hero, and besides, she needs you." Obi-Wan looked up and saw Marcus holding onto him. He put his arms around Obi-Wan's shoulders to give him support, and helped him out the door.

They made it outside, Obi-Wan gasping for the fresh air around the smoke billowing out, stumbled to Siri and reached for her. She had stood up, trying to get back to the warehouse to Obi-Wan. She reached for Obi-Wan and they put their arms around each other for support, and with Marcus leading them they got as far away from the warehouse as they could.

A sudden explosion ripped through the early morning darkness, throwing the teens several yards away. They landed hard, gasping for air. Obi-Wan groaned, regaining consciousness first, and looked at Siri who was still unconscious, but the heavy bleeding had not resumed. Obi-Wan felt for her pulse; it was there, to his relief. Marcus lay moaning, consciousness slowly returning, shrapnel from the explosion having hit his leg and he was down. Dizzy and weak, Obi-Wan tried to get up, but was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"How in blazes did you kids make it out of there?" Ronson bellowed.

Reese sneered, "I should have known, never underestimate Jedi, even the young ones."

He kicked Obi-Wan, who fell moaning, onto the ground. The men started beating Obi-Wan. Ronson grabbed his arms and stood him up sharply, pinning his arms behind him. Obi-Wan winced in pain and the graze in his side began to bleed heavily again. Reese punched him in the face, leaving a cut under his eye. He continued punching him in the stomach, chest and face, till Ronson finally let Obi-Wan go and he fell again, too weak to remain standing. Blood was dripping from his wound in his side, and he could taste blood in his mouth. He was still wheezing and gasping, his lungs and throat felt like fire inside him, and he couldn't catch a breath. He was on his hands and knees, spitting blood and gasping for air. Reese had backed away a little, catching his breath, watching Ronson and laughing. Ronson was not a small man, and he kicked Obi-Wan again, and he fell over, groaning and nearly passed out. He kept kicking him in the chest and side, especially where the wound was, and Obi-Wan curled in on himself, trying to block the kicks. He tried to draw in the force, and suddenly he felt a burst of energy. He felt Siri, she was weakly trying to send him strength from the force. He moaned, "Siri, don't. You need your strength".

She stubbornly pushed the force to him even harder, and to Obi-Wan's surprise, he wondered at the force connection he felt with her. It wasn't much, with both of them being so weakened, and he realized she was trying to help, but he couldn't let her drain herself anymore. He was gasping in the midst of the kicks and punches, pleading with her in the fledgling bond he felt with her to save her strength. He then heard her voice in a whisper speak to him through this new bond, "I love you, Obi-Wan." Those words powered by the force gave him a grasp of strength he did not have a moment ago.

Ronson was laughing and saying, "Come on, Jedi, I thought you were supposed to be strong. Stand up and fight like a man." With a burst of strength, Obi-Wan suddenly shot up, kicking at Ronson. He whirled, and kicked him again.

Ronson staggered back, surprised, "That boy still has some fight in him!"

Obi-Wan tensed, wheezing and gasping for air, trying to gather more strength for another attack. Reese snarled in anger, stepping toward Obi-Wan, who with the force pushed Reese back, then he fell to his knees, gasping. Reese stumbled and fell backward, shock on his face, which quickly turned to anger.

In the meantime Siri had been trying to get up, stumbling in weakness, and she saw Ronson pull out a blaster and aim it at Obi-Wan. Siri gathered the force to her and with everything she had in her weakened condition, used the force to kick it out of his hand. It was the same hand Obi-Wan had grazed earlier, and he grunted, grasping his hand with his other one. He angrily hit Siri, knocking her down, and she felt frustrated at herself for not being able to do more. Her wound began to bleed again, but she tried to get back up.

Obi-Wan saw this and shook his head, "Marcus, keep her there!" His voice croaked the words, his throat burned at the effort of speaking.

Marcus grabbed and held onto her, and she fought back saying , "No! Obi-Wan!"

"Siri, you're going to get yourself killed. Stay here, you're bleeding again." He ripped off a piece of his shirt and she grabbed it from him and held it against her wound. She fell back, watching Obi-Wan with tears in her eyes.

"Master!" she sent to Adi desperately "Hurry!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the air transport just finishing the last few miles across the land, Adi clutched her heart and looked at Qui-Gon with deep concern. Qui-Gon's face already looked stricken.

"It's Siri!" she gasped, her face pale with worry, "She's hurt, and she said they're killing him!"

"I know," Qui-Gon answered, worry and alarm etched on his face, "I feel him. Can this thing go any faster?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan sent his love to Siri, through their new bond. He had stood up again and had been fighting Reese off, but was starting to weaken again. He suddenly felt a sudden hard pain in his leg, he glanced down and saw a blaster wound. Ronson had retrieved his blaster and shot Obi-Wan in the leg. His legs gave out and he fell, hard, onto his knees and dizziness began to overtake him. He tried to gather strength again, but his bleeding, beaten and oxygen starved body could no longer keep up, he was completely spent, gasping for air. Reese used that moment to kick Obi-Wan in the side where the blaster wound was, and he fell over, gasping and groaning in pain. Both Ronson and Reese angrily began kicking and punching Obi-Wan viciously.

Behind him, he could hear Marcus yelling at them to stop it, and Siri was screaming, "Obi-Wan!" She looked at Obi-Wan desperately, tears streaming down her face. "Obi-Wan!" she cried again, her heart breaking with every punch and kick they landed on him.

Then finally, when Obi-Wan lay on the ground, beaten and nearly unconscious, Reese took out a virbroblade, grabbed Obi-Wans hair, jerking his head up and with a hateful leer was ready to end his life once and for all when suddenly the vibroblade flew out of his hands. He looked up in surprise to find a very tall man with long hair and dangerously intense blue eyes, wearing dark robes. Reese and Qui-Gon stood nearly eye to eye, but Reese backed down, intimidated by the intense glare in Qui-Gon's eyes. Qui-Gon Jinn grabbed the suddenly frightened man and reared back his fist. He wanted to punch him, to kill him for what he had done to Obi-Wan, but he stopped himself. Instead he roughly handed the man over to an authority standing nearby who grabbed him and put cuffs on him. Ronson was also cuffed and led away.

Suddenly, as the dawn began to break in the sky, throwing multi colored hues into the atmosphere as the sun peeked over the horizon, the whole place was full of people, authorities, members of council, holonet media, a few of the kids showed up and gasped when they saw Obi-Wan beaten and injured, Siri shot and in and out of consciousness and Marcus, with a bloody leg.

Qui-Gon had eyes for only one boy at that moment. He bent down to his hurt, half naked Padawan, his heart broken at the sight. Besides the shirt being gone, the black pants were torn, barely hanging on to him. Obi-Wan was curled up, covered in black soot from the smoke, cuts and bruises on his face, chest and stomach, covered in blood, his side and leg bleeding from the blaster wounds and being kicked so much, nearly unconscious and shivering. Qui-Gon took out some cloth and used it to clean the wounds on his side and leg, then he put a temporary bacta patch on them, which he kept in his robe for emergencies. Obi-Wan winced, his breathing painful and shallow. Qui-Gon, concerned, threw his robe over him and stroked his hair lightly, calling on the force with healing waves. Obi-Wan groaned and stirred, still trying to catch his breath, he opened one eye and looked at his master.

"Hey Master... you made it." he croaked, wincing and wheezing as he spoke.

"Just in time it appears." Qui-Gon said. "Don't talk Obi-Wan." he said gently.

"He"..Obi-Wan began coughing and gasping again, his voice a raspy whisper.."he..Reese ...said..he would make... Verde 4 ...another...Bando...Bandomeer..., " Obi-Wan gasped for air,and said.

"We can't ...we can't..let that happen.."

"And it wont happen, Padawan, it won't happen. Don't talk now, son,"

Obi-Wan nodded, then opened his eyes again, "Siri!... Where...is she?... She's... hurt... too".

"Adi is with her, she'll be fine, Obi-Wan."

He whispered "Siri" in their bond and felt a weak response inside him.

Obi-Wan smiled, then winced in pain, grasping his bare and beaten chest, moaning, "hurts...lungs...chest"... and fell into blissful unconsciousness.

Qui-Gon glanced, startled, at Siri who lay near them, nearly unconscious, Adi kneeling next to her, and then at Obi-Wan, having felt their brief communication in the force. He immediately returned his attention to Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon didn't like the sound of Obi-Wan's raspy and shallow breathing, he feared there was much smoke in his lungs. He took his breather out and put it in Obi-Wans mouth. His breathing got a little better, but only slightly. Qui-Gon knew he needed much more than that. He picked up his Padawan, and carried him to a gravsled that had finally arrived, and the medics immediately took out the breather and put a breathing mask over his mouth and nose, then they whisked him into the emergency transport. Qui-Gon told Adi, who nodded, and he got in with them. Adi had cradled her now unconscious Siri in her arms, a tear rolling down her cheek, until a med worker gently lifted Siri from her arms and put her on a Gravsled.

Both Padawans and Marcus were rushed to the nearest med center.


	14. Healing and Friends

**Hello from Obi's Mom! To Val, Bek-k, RoMythe and Rockforthecross74, many thanks for your awesome reviews. Val~yup, you're right. Ewan and Eve had their 15th anniversary the same day we had our 26th. Not important in the big pic, but still cool :). Bek-k ~Qui-Gon will talk to Adi a little about it in this chappie, but he knows it's from the force, and you know how he is when something is from the force :). **

**To the person who sent me a private message - Thank you so much. I'm flattered you think I write like Jude Watson, but I would say yes to that, if she had been writing to an older audience than her books. I read all the books several times, and worked this and my other stories around in my head for quite a long time before finally putting them in writing, and I love all the Jude Watson books, I'm sorry she probably won't be writing any more of these kind of books. but isn't that why we have FF? :)**

**The title pretty much tells it, but this chapter pretty much ties up all the loose ends except one, which will be dealt with in the final chapter next week. Enjoy! ~Obi's Mom**

Chapter 14: Healing and friends

Late in the evening of the next day, Obi-Wan slowly awakened, groggy and hurting from his head to his feet. He moaned and tried to move, a breathing mask was over his face, his whole middle was bandaged up, as was his leg, and his arm was hooked up to wires and he could hear the familiar sound of beeps coming from the machinery.

He sighed, "Not again," Then he remembered what happened. He thought of Siri and groaned. A large hand caressed his brow. His Master gently spoke to him, "Shh, Obi-Wan, you still need rest. We have to get your lungs healed up so you can breath on your own again. You took in a lot of smoke."

"How long...?" Obi-Wan mumbled. Qui-Gon knew what he meant.

"It's been almost 40 hours since you and Siri were brought in here. We almost lost you Obi-Wan, but we're past the worst now. You just need to rest."

Obi-Wan tiredly contemplated what Qui-Gon had just told him. Almost two days. He looked at his master's weary face, his eyes shadowed from worry and watchfulness. Had he slept at all since they've been here? Knowing his Master, he probably hadn't. Obi-Wan felt a pang of remorse for him. He also thought about what Qui-Gon said, "we almost lost you". He had a faint memory of starting to slip away, and the vague awareness of people frantically working over him, but it was like he was aware of them from far away, and then he remembered hearing two voices calling him back. His Master's voice, deeply worried, but steady and strong, telling him to come back to him, and a faint, weak voice, Siri's, saying what sounded like,"You better not leave me, Kenobi. I'll never forgive you.." then the voice faded from consciousness. He felt a sudden concern for her.

"Siri?" he asked Qui-Gon through their bond.

"She's fine Obi-Wan. She's sleeping, just like you need to be doing."

Obi-Wan nodded, relieved, then said through their bond with a smirk, "You need to rest, too." , and closed his eyes and was soon sleeping again. Qui-Gon smiled.

Adi came in asking, "Did he wake up?"

"Yes, finally, but he still needs sleep. He still has a lot of healing to do, especially in his lungs, with all the smoke he took in. How is Siri?"

"She's still resting. They had her in surgery a long time when they brought her in, repairing the damage. She lost a lot of blood, and had taken some smoke in, not as much as Obi-Wan, but she will be fine. She could have died, Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan saved her, pulling her out of the burning building, and pressing the cloth on the wound with the force helped slow the bleeding, otherwise she could have bled to death." She stopped, a lump in her throat, and Qui-Gon placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting squeeze.

She quickly recovered and said, "They said they can probably release her day after tomorrow. When will Obi-Wan be released?"

"Not for a few days yet. Besides the smoke inhalation, he had a light concussion from the blow to his head, his ribs are severely bruised with a couple of small fractures and he had several lacerations and bruises from the beating he took." Anger flashed across Qui-Gon's face, but just as quickly was gone. "The good thing is nothing was broken this time, but it's a wonder." he said, shaking his head.

"It was a scary moment yesterday morning when they brought him in and couldn't find a pulse..I thought I'd lost him", Qui-Gon choked, remembering that horrific moment when he felt his Obi-Wan slipping away, and how he desperately called to him through the force to come back to him, "but they kept working on him till his pulse came back and then got him stabilized so they could begin treating him. The blaster wound in his side was mainly a graze, but it was deep enough they wanted to watch it to make sure it didn't get infected. He was also shot in the leg. His time in the bacta tank helped, as always, but they still want to be sure before they release him." Qui-Gon swallowed past the lump in his throat, "We nearly lost both our Padawans," He paused, looking at Adi, his eyes moist. She put her hand on his arm and he covered it with his. He sighed with relief and said "Anyway, we're past the worst of it now, and this gives us time to finish up with Chancellor Loman and the interim Chancellor of the Upper Territory." Adi nodded.

"He's so strong," Adi said, "Not many boys, even some men, would have survived what he went through." Qui-Gon nodded gratefully, looking at his boy sleeping in the bed.

Adi continued, "I'm so glad they decided to hold off on any mining until they could thoroughly look into the undermining process, and decide what is the best thing for their land. They also promised to listen to everyone's concerns, in both Upper or Lower districts."

"Thats good news," Qui-Gon said. "I'm sure they'll come to the best decision for all involved."

Adi said, "With the Senate sending representatives in a couple of days, our job will be done, but at what cost to our Padawans? It wasn't enough that they were slapped in the face with the very thing they gave up for the Jedi a year ago; actually kissing in front of all those kids, and having to pretend to be a couple for a few days. I felt so much confusion and turmoil in Siri, as I'm sure you must have with Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon nodded in agreement.

"That feeling you had on the ship coming here was so right, Qui-Gon, this was not easy for them. And then on top of it all, they both were nearly killed, Obi-Wan beaten within an inch of his life." She smiled ruefully at Qui-Gon, "You know, it might be a good idea not to go on any more missions together for awhile again. They're going to need more time, after all this."

"I'm inclined to agree with you, Adi." Qui-Gon nodded. "They do have a strong connection, I believe from the force. Adi, I felt a bond between them when we found them. It's weak, but it's there. I think I also felt it again when we almost lost Obi-Wan. I was calling him back, and it was very faint but I thought I felt Siri also calling him."

Adi nodded, "I know, I felt it too at the warehouse, and I know here when they were fighting to bring Obi-Wan's vitals back up, Siri became agitated as they were trying to put her under. She fought it for several seconds, then finally relaxed and let them do their job. This explains why she did that, I think. Do you think this bond is going to be a problem? I've heard of Jedi outside of a Master/Padawan relationship having a bond like that, usually brought about in extreme situations, like what they went through, and often it fades again when their situation becomes normal."

"Yes, I know," said Qui-Gon thoughfully, "I think this may be different but whether it is or isn't, as strong as their connection is, their commitment and dedication to the Jedi is even stronger. Whether or not I believe they are meant to be together is beside the point. I believe their strength in the force and their friendship will serve them well in the coming dark years, and we know the dark years are coming. Maybe this bond will be there for them also. It already has been it appears, and they will be there for each other for many years to come. I really believe that."

Adi nodded and smiled. "I believe so also." They both looked at Obi-Wan, sleeping in a healing peace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time Obi-Wan awoke was about twelve hours later, mid morning of the next day. His breathing had improved, but his lungs still had a raw feeling in them, and his throat and chest still hurt. They kept the breathing mask on him a little longer. When he opened his eyes, the medical personel was changing his bandages. He tried not to wince when they pulled off the old bandages, and Qui-Gon smiled at him.

"You're awake! You've had some friends come by, but you haven't been conscious enough yet to visit."

Obi-Wan rasped out, "Siri..."

"Don't try to talk yet, Obi-Wan, your lungs and throat still need to finish healing..we're almost there," He smiled encouragingly. "The doctors here are amazed at how quickly you are recovering, given the extent of your injuries. I tried to explain about Jedi healing." he paused, looking at him. "Siri is fine. She is recovering in the womens' ward. They are releasing her tomorrow, so I'm sure she'll be in to see you."

Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon questioningly. Qui-Gon smiled, "Yes, I slept a few hours. Now, you go back to sleep.

Obi-Wan smiled, and relaxed. The new bandages finished, Obi-Wan closed his eyes again and was soon sleeping again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was later in the evening that same day when he slowly awakened, becoming aware of voices in the room. A male voice was saying,

"It was amazing, Master Jinn, I felt a movement in my boot, and looked down, and saw my own knife coming up and out of my boot and it flew into Ev..I mean, Obi-Wan's hands! I've never seen anything like it! Then he cut Mi..I mean, Siri loose, and she amazed me too! As injured as she was, she wanted to help, but he wouldn't hear of it. He carried her outside, and then he came back to make sure I was loose." Marcus shook his head, "And the way they fought together! They were like music, the way they flowed and moved together, deflecting those bolts, till I hit Obi-Wan with my blaster, then everything happened. She got shot, then he did, and it all went downhill from there." He said ruefully. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't apologize to me, speak to him." Qui-Gon said with a smile, seeing Obi-Wan's eyes opening.

Marcus turned to look at him. His leg was bandaged up, and he leaned rather heavily on a crutch, but he was smiling. It was the first time Obi-Wan had seen him without that arrogant look he had carried. "Hi, Obi-Wan. How are you feeling?"

He winced, looking at Obi-Wan's still battered, but beginning to heal, face and chest, bangages wrapping his middle.

Obi-Wan realized the breathing mask had been removed sometime while he slept. His lungs and throat still hurt a little, but he could breathe much more easily now, and it felt good to be able to breathe again. He still had a number of tubes and wires attached to him, and he could hear the faint beeping of the machines monitoring him.

"Much better," he tried to say, but it still came out raspy. "Why did you hit me?" he asked.

Marcus's face fell some, "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that, Obi-Wan. I was confused. You had told me what was going on, and I had worked for Ronson for over three months, and they paid me good, I didn't know what to think. Then when that bolt deflected onto Ronson's wrist, I got mad, and hit you." He hung his head.

Obi-Wan rasped, "It's okay, Marcus, I forgive you."

"Thank you for saving my life." Marcus said with a smile.

"I think we're even on that," Obi-Wan said, "Thank you... for helping me... out of the warehouse...that last time." He couldn't believe he was already starting to gasp for air again.

"Try not to say too much, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon told him, "You're lungs are still healing. If we need to we can put the breathing mask back on you for awhile."

Obi-Wan nodded, and looked at Marcus again.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe you weren't behind me when I was leaving. You had been so strong, even as injured as you were, but when I turned around, you weren't there. I went back in and there you were, on the floor." he shook his head, " I couldn't let you be the only hero," He smiled teasingly.

Obi-Wan smiled at him, then remembered something, "Why did you say she needs me?" he rasped.

" Because she did..does...I mean, you need each other! I never saw anything like it that night you kissed her," Obi-Wan blushed, glancing at Qui-Gon, who was intently listening to what Marcus was saying, "Why do you think I backed off of her and declared her off limits? I was going to fight you for her, but when you said you loved her, I felt the honesty in your words, and then you kissed her, I don't know, it was like electricity between you two. I don't know how you Jedi handle this stuff, but in my opinion, you two were made for each other."

Qui-Gon cleared his throat, amazed that this young man could see what he knew to be true, but knew couldn't be, except in the way they had discussed previously. He looked at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan squirmed uneasily in the bed and looked back at Qui-Gon and spoke to him over their bond, "Don't worry, Master, I know this, but I also know our commitment and the decision we made."

Qui-Gon looked at him and nodded.

Obi-Wan asked Marcus, "What's going to happen with you?"

"I was arraigned this morning in court for vandalism and acts of terrorism. I'm out on my own recognizance to recover from my injury and have to go back in two weeks. I could be facing some time in prison. My dad is trying to find the best council he can for me. I was so stupid, I let my arrogance and anger at my Dad for moving us here cloud my better judgment, and with the credits Ronson paid me I thought I could leave this place as soon as I had enough." He shook his head, then looked at Obi-Wan, "I learned something in this. I learned I'm not as great as I thought I was, I'm a coward and arrogant, I thought I was something. But I met someone who taught me what courage is, and he's not arrogant about it, he just does whats needed." He looked at Obi-Wan and put out his hand. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you,"

Obi-Wan took his hand and shook it, "No problem, Marcus. I forgive you." he paused, catching his breath. Then he rasped, "I'll speak to the judge, or ask Master Qui-Gon... to speak to him about how... you helped us in the end" he looked at Qui-Gon questioningly.

Qui-Gon said, "I would be happy to, Obi-Wan. Maybe the judge will be a little easier on you, Marcus, but you do have some serious charges to face."

"I know that, and I'm grateful for your help. I'm ready to face those charges." Marcus said. "I've already apologized to Siri for the way I treated her," he said, "she's really great, you know? I hope I can meet someone like her someday..after I do my time, that is."

Obi-Wan smiled at him, "I hope so, too."

Marcus grinned at Obi-Wan, "For the record, I like your real hair much better that that black wig."

Obi-Wan tried to laugh, but his throat wouldn't let him, instead he croaked, and said, "Believe me, so do I."

Marcus left them then, and Obi-Wan laid back again wearily. He closed his eyes.

"You and Siri made quite an impression on those kids," Said Qui-Gon, then with a glint in his eyes added, "Oh and earlier some girls came by to see you, girls Siri calls your "Fan Club?"

Obi-Wan eyes snapped open, "Oh, no, you didn't let them in did you?" he croaked.

"No, but they promised they would be back." Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan groaned. "Get some sleep, Obi-Wan, and don't worry about it. We'll be leaving here in a day or two."

Obi-Wan relaxed and nodded, and Qui-Gon gave him some water, which felt good on his parched throat, and then he settled back down in a healing meditation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Obi-Wan woke up hungry. The attendant brought him a tray with some simple food on it, and some juice. He took a sip, and gingerly tasted the food. It hurt some going down, but he was able to eat some of it. He found he was breathing easier, to his relief.

The door opened and Qui-Gon walked in, followed by Adi and Siri, her shoulder still bandaged and her arm in a sling. Obi-Wan grinned at Siri, delighted and relieved to see her.

"Hi, Siri," he said hoarsly. His voice was sounding much better, he noted with satisfaction.

"Hey, Cutie," She teased. Their Masters raised their eyebrows. She explained, "Thats what his Fan Club called him."

"Ahhh, the Fan Club." Qui-Gon intoned.

Obi-Wan groaned, "If I never hear that word, cutie, again, that will be fine with me." he said. Every one laughed.

Siri grinned at Obi-Wan teasingly, "I heard they came by to see you yesterday."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Obi-Wan said grumpily. Siri laughed.

Qui-Gon said, "Yes, but I sent them away, and we'll be leaving tomorrow, Obi-Wan, They've agreed to release you tomorrow morning, and we're going home."

"Good," Obi-Wan said with relief. He was more than ready.

"They weren't really ready to let you go yet, but I assured them I would keep you in bed on the transport, and you will be checked over by our best healers at the Temple."

Obi-Wan sighed okay, then grinned at Siri, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Much better," Siri said, "and you're looking much better, too. I wasn't sure you were going to make it, the way you looked...there.. I was so scared for you, Obi-Wan. I couldn't stand what they were doing to you, but I couldn't do anything. I felt so helpless."

"I'm glad you didn't, Siri, you had already lost so much blood. I don't know if you could have survived if you had tried." Obi-Wan said soberly. "What you did do helped, though." he looked at her, and she smiled, understanding.

"Yes, but what I sent you only lasted a moment. It only made them more angry, and the way they started kicking and punching you after that, I thought..." she stopped, her voice choked with emotion. Adi put her hand on Siri's shoulder.

Adi said, "Every time she woke up she would ask about you."

"Same with Obi-Wan about Siri." said Qui-Gon. The two teens grinned at each other.

At that moment, the door opened again, and Chools walked in with his mother behind him. Qui-Gon stood up and bowed, along with Adi.

"Good morning, Ms. Starhaven, it's good to see you and Choolie again."

"Good morning, Master Qui-Gon, Master Adi" said Ilse. She pulled out two lightsabers and handed them to Qui-Gon, who took them gratefully and gave Siri's lightsaber to her.

"These were recovered from Reese's Air Transport by the authorities when they searched it, along with evidence linking him and the Mining Corp with the murder of Polon Sikes, the accountant who's burnt out office you investigated a few days ago. He had never arrived to Alderan, and intergalactic authorities found his ship crashed on another planet, Mr. Sikes body found inside. They thought at first it was the work of pirates, but with this new evidence, they are launching an indepth investigation into the Mining Corp."

"They destroyed the evidence in his office, then they destroyed him." Qui-Gon said sadly. "I wonder if he knew what he had gotten into."

"Likely we will never know." Ilse said.

"Thank you for returning the lightsabers, Ms. Starhaven." said Obi-Wan, Siri nodding in agreement.

She looked at Obi-Wan and Siri and said,"You're welcome," she paused and then looking at Obi-Wan, said, "Obi-Wan, I'm so sorry for everything that happened to you and Siri, but I'm so grateful for the evidence you found. Former Chancellor Bendi is in custody, as is Reese and Ronson. Reese was supposedly the owner of the Mining Corp. but the Corp. claims they knew nothing of Reese's actions and that they were done outside of their authority. With the evidence now recovered in Reese's air transport, we can be fairly certain they are lying, but at any rate both Verde councils have agreed that we will have no more business with them. Also the Senate at Coruscant has sent representatives to help with all the proceedings. We will likely be choosing Senators, one from each Territory, to represent us in Coruscant."

Obi-Wan smiled in relief, "Good. That Mining Corp. had some bad things planned for your world".

"Yes, thats what Choolie told me."

Chools went up to Obi-Wan, smiling widely, "We got 'em, didn't we Obi-Wan? I'm sure sorry you were hurt though, are you and Siri doing okay now?"

"We're doing much better," Obi-Wan said. "And thank you for your help."

"No problem! I was glad to help."

Obi-Wan asked, "Whats going to happen to you and the boys because of the protest signs?"

"Well," said Ilse Starhaven, "technically, just putting up some signs is not that big a deal in the courts, they are easily taken down. Choolie and the other boys will have to do some community service. Now the other boys who did the painting on the walls will face more serious charges, for vandalism of personal property. It shouldn't be too bad for them though. Probably a fairly steep fine, and having to clean all the buildings or something."

"And Mom says I'm grounded for awhile too," Chools said, "but I'm still happy, They're putting off doing anything with the land for now." Chools smiled broadly.

"I'm glad," Obi-Wan grinned at his friend. He was very grateful this beautiful planet would not become another Bandomeer. He laid back into his pillow and sighed contentedly, listening to his friend go on about everything that had happened. Siri took his hand briefly and squeezed it gently. They looked at each other and smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I didn't find much about Jedi bonds on Wookiepedia, but my explanation of Obi-Wan and Siri's bond and that their bond would probably be deeper than a temp. bond in a moment of extreme duress because of the deep connection they have seemed reasonable to me..Hope that seemed reasonable to you all also...Thanks! See ya next week ~Obi's Mom..**


	15. Putting Away This Truth

**Hi again..(sigh) So here we are, the final chapter. I feel sad, and may have some withdrawals from the rush of posting a chapter each week. I had no plans on writing any sequels, but I did get an idea for a one-shot sequel taking place 12 years later, which I have already written and will post sometime in the coming week. It's titled "Of Babies, Love and Friendship". Unless I get a better idea for a title, that is what will stand. **

**Thanks again to my awesome reviewers! I'm so happy you all enjoyed my h/c chapter. I tried really hard to write it true without a bunch of mush. Your reviews always make my day. Anyone else who wishes to review, feel free. While published writers are rewarded by checks and public feedback, on a forum like this, the writers reward is the reviews left by their readers, and are greatly appreciated. Being put on a readers favorites list runs a close second, that always makes me feel good, that others are enjoying my stories. **

**Val, I hadn't read "What the Heart Hides" in quite some time, but since I've been re-reading it lately, I can see a few of your influences in my writing some :). **

**Enjoy this last chapter, Obi-Wan and Siri come to terms with their relationship. ~Obi's Mom. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chapter 15 Putting Away This Truth

On the transport home, Obi-Wan was resting on a cabin sleep couch, still recovering from his injuries. The medics had given them a breathing mask and equipment in case Obi-Wan needed it. He felt much better and resisted still having to rest so much, but Qui-Gon was stern. "Yes, you are much better, but your lungs are still recovering, and your injured ribs need to heal completely. So you stay put, till the Temple healers can check you over completely."

Obi-Wan sighed in resignation and settled in. At least he was back in his Jedi tunics, which felt much better.

After they were in hyper-space, Siri asked to be excused from the co-pilots seat to go talk to Obi-Wan. Adi nodded to her and said, "Then you need to rest too, you're still recovering."

Siri nodded, then got up and headed back. Qui-Gon sat in the seat left by Siri, then he and Adi looked at each other.

Qui-Gon said, "I'm going to the council again."

"About the code?" Adi asked incredulously. "Qui-Gon, we've been there about that twice already. I don't think a third time is going to change their minds."

"I need to try, at least one more time" Qui-Gon said, "It's obvious the force has meant them for each other, even a boy like Marcus could see that. The council just refuses to see it. And not just Obi-Wan and Siri, but other Jedi, a few good Jedi, who may leave the order because of that code."

"I know.." Adi admitted, sighing. "We can try one more time, but.."

"If I can't convince them this time, I'll let it rest," Qui-Gon conceded. "Obi-Wan and Siri have made their decision, the right one, Obi-Wan assured me of that the other day." He shook his head, "I know we all make many sacrifices to be Jedi, but does that have to include love? You see the hypocrisy of the no attachment rule..attachment is practically the basis of a good Master / Padawan relationship. "

Adi sighed, "Thats the way it's been for a long, long time, Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan and Siri are coming to terms with their relationship, even now. They've accepted their situation. They will be fine."

Qui-Gon sighed and nodded in agreement. "I know they will."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Siri quietly opened the door to Obi-Wans cabin. He was sitting up against his pillow, his eyes closed, and she thought he may be sleeping. She started to turn and go, when he said, "Don't go, Siri."

She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Obi-Wan. She knew there were bandages still covering his chest under his tunic, and she looked at the fading bruises on his face and areas not covered by the tunic. She carefully leaned over him, putting her head gently against his chest, carefully placing her arms around him, listening to his heart beat. He wrapped his arms around her, and they stayed silently that way for awhile.

Finally Obi-Wan asked her, "How are you doing?" His throat still felt a little raw, and he still had a hoarse sound to his voice.

She reluctantly sat back up, and looked down at her shoulder, the bandage covering her wound under her tunic, and the sling she still wore, and said, "It's much better, almost healed. I have to have some rehabilitation for my shoulder to regain full use of my arm again, and I'm also going to see if they can help with the scarring. I'll be spending some time with the Temple healers it seems."

Obi-Wan nodded, " Same here, I have a feeling." he smiled slightly.

She paused, looking into his blue-gray eyes. His calmness helped to ease her heavy heart. They had been through so much together these past several days, and because of that, here they were, almost back to where they were a year ago. She sensed this time was different, though. She didn't see herself beating up training droids this time. She smiled to herself, then she looked into his eyes again.

"You saved my life", she said quietly.

Obi-Wan nodded. "You would have done the same, and come to think of it, I think you did...I think I felt you when I almost died, didn't I?"

Siri smiled and nodded, then reached over and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, and thank you!" Obi-Wan replied, grinning, then looked at her soberly. "I think we need to talk about what happened the other night." he said finally.

"You mean the kiss?" Siri asked him, looking down at her hands. "And everything afterward?"

Obi-Wan nodded and cleared his throat, "I just want to say I sorry about all that, and about breaking the promise I made to you last year in the Room of a Thousand Fountains..to never remind you. I felt at the time there was nothing else we could do in the situation we were in, but there may have been if I'd given it some thought...but.." She looked back up into his face, and he looked at her shyly, "When Marcus told me to kiss you, I couldn't think of anything else. I didn't want to. I wanted to kiss you. Suddenly I saw it as a chance to..." he stopped, his face flushing as his eyes dropped away from her face.

"To know what it's like?" Siri asked gently. "You don't have to apologize, Obi-Wan, and you didn't break your promise, this whole mission was one big reminder from the moment we started on it. I kept thinking, What were the masters thinking, sending us on a mission like this, having to wear those ridiculous disguises, and finding ourselves in the situation we did, but the Masters didn't know this would happen, any more than we did. I kept wondering if our commitment to the Jedi was being tested."

Obi-Wan looked back up to her and nodded, "I wondered that also."

She gazed at him, "I wondered also, what it would be like... to kiss you. I was so mad at you at the time, especially because of the circumstances, but I..." she faltered, tears beginning at her eyes as she looked up and away from him. She sighed, "When you kissed me, I felt something so strong...in the force...it's hard to explain... I've never felt anything like it...it's like we..."

"Belong together." Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. "I know..I felt it too". " He said, emotion in his voice.

"Then, when we were in that fire..when those men were..." he stopped.

She nodded, wiping her eyes with her hand. "Yes, I know." She smiled, a little amazed, "We felt each other. We had a bond."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Do we still have it?" he asked.

"I don't know. I know we still did in the medic unit, but Master Adi said it could go away, that sometimes it happens between Jedi in an extreme situation, like what we were in."

They grew quiet, reaching out to each other tentatively in the force. They felt a tiny strand of a connection touch each others minds. They smiled at each other.

They were quiet for a moment, then Siri finally said quietly,

"It doesn't change anything, you know, how we feel about each other, the kiss, this bond we feel, it doesn't change anything."

"I know", Obi-Wan said, growing serious and sad. "We have to put this behind us, just like last year."

They looked at each other for a long while.

Both knew they would not forget, this one moment in time would remain in their hearts forever.

"Does it hurt as much, like it did then?" Siri asked him.

"Yes, it hurts" Obi-Wan said, "but not as much, even with everything that happened. I guess it always will hurt..a little"

"Me too. It hurts, but not like it did last year. I wonder why?"

"I think its because we already made our decision last year. That decision never changed, even through all this." Obi-Wan said. "But I know this now, I can't imagine you not being in my life in some way. I would much rather have you in my life as a friend and comrade, than not at all."

Siri grinned, a tear sliding down her face and nodded, "I agree. We know the truth...about..us..."

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, "We know the truth, but we also know what is right. We have chosen to put away this truth and..." he choked a little on the words.

"Do what we know is right." Siri finished. "Because it is what we chose."

"It chose us, I think," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully, "But we chose to obey it."

Siri nodded, taking his hand and looking at it, stroking it gently. "And who knows.."

"Yeah, who knows"..Obi-Wan agreed, "Maybe someday the whole universe will change, like Qui-Gon said, ..or..." he wiped at his eyes with his free hand.

"Maybe we will sit on the council and change some things." Siri said.

"Maybe.." Obi-Wan said, "but that sounds like an awful long wait," he said.

"Thats OK," Siri said, looking at him, smiling through her tears, "We can wait. We're Jedi".

Obi-Wan grinned and squeezed her hand, a tear sliding down his cheek, despite his effort to stop it, "And good friends," he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And then it happened,

It took me by surprise,

I knew that you felt it too,

By the look in your eyes.

~~0~~

Sweeter than honey,

Softer than the summer night,

Everything I want, I have,

When I hold you tight.

~~0~~

This magic moment,

while your lips are close to mine,

Will last forever,

Forever till the end of time.

~~0~~

excerpts from "This Magic Moment"

Written by: Doc Pomus and Mort Shuman

Performed by various artists, including the Drifters,

Lou Reed, Jay & the Americans.

Can be found on You Tube

The End


End file.
